I really don't want to go
by Smiles4Voltron
Summary: You ever get handed a Pokeball and think- I don't really want this? Byla, a 15-year-old nonbinary underachiever who is being forced from their home to venture in a Poke-journey, understands not wanting to get handed a pokeball. The forces are against them; starting with puppy dog eyes from their adorable neighbor, the peer pressure of society and the bloodlust of their own pokemon.
1. Byla vs the world

**SUMMARY: **

**You ever get handed a Pokeball and think- I don't really want this?**  
**Byla, a 15-year-old nonbinary underachiever who is being forced from their home to venture in a Poke-journey, understands not wanting to get handed a pokeball.**  
**The forces are against them; starting with puppy dog eyes from their adorable neighbor, the peer pressure of society and the bloodlust of their own pokemon. Byla's path is set in stone.**

**Tossed into the land of Galar and forced to join the Pokemon competition it's up to our protagonist to survive.**  
**So come along on an adventure of love, abandonment issues, government conspiracies, and a whole lot of plot hole patching.**

**Or, as a second summary.**

**-Leon is overworked and overstressed**  
**-Hop secretly loves science**  
**-Byla, our protagonist, wants to crawl under a rock and die**  
**-Bede has daddy issues (Like everyone else in this show)**  
**-Marnie is an angel too pure for this world**  
**-and the chairman is insane**

* * *

You know, for the record, most would be panicked at the thought of a 20 foot ANYTHING charging after them.

Yet here, in the Galar region, it's normal.

It shouldn't be normal.

But hey, I guess every region needs to have its own gimmick or something to draw in people from other places. Not that Galar even needs dynamaxing to be cool. The countryside is gorgeous, the people are great, the cities are intricate marvels that architects to this day are baffled by, our champion has a fascinating clothing style, and it's got Hop.

I can't think of anything better.

I mean, you add in Hop wearing a tuxedo or something and maybe we have a conversation, but besides that, nothing better.

The Pokémon are cute too, so added plus~

Hi there. My name's Byla.

I've been called abnormal on several occasions, yet to this day cannot pinpoint that exact anomaly that makes people think this way.

How I like to describe myself is as followed: omnipotent, but an apathetic underachiever.

The details of my life are inconsequential.

I was born and raised in Postwick, a quaint little town on the far edge of Galar. Nothing exciting happens here.

Unless you count the first time Leon go appointed champion and the whole town partied for a week straight. It ended when some drunk fool unleashed the Wooloo's into the open. We all drowned in fluff.

We lived to tell the tale.

Anyway, I finished my general education not too long ago so everyone was gearing up with the choices on what we wanted to do with our lives. A common first thought was to be a Pokémon trainer.

Being surrounded by them definitely doesn't influence that decision.

Yet it isn't something so easy to pick up. Plus there were fields to it. Many fields.

You could be a Pokémon professor, researcher, breeder, rider, trainer, ranger, doctor- literally, it was endless and the basic gist is that our society is obsessed an absorbed by Pokémon.

For example, I can't be a doctor without also specializing in Pokémon.

So really like… your options feel limited and set in stone. It's expected of you to just get a Pokémon, get a backpack, and just travel the country on your own. EXPECTED.

And if you don't, people just assume you don't have the skills to do so. That it's just too hard and you gave it an effort, but you just fell short. And that doesn't do so well for the old ego~

So yeah, I'm packing for my Pokemon journey.

If you couldn't tell, I'm not excited. But I ain't no chicken, and I will make this entire region bow at my feet before I let them say I couldn't handle it.

But hey, just once around and then I can come home and wallop in my self-pity because everyone else I know seems to have an idea of what they want to do with their lives. Except me.

I'm 15, by the way. I'm considered a late bloomer since I have no ambitions.

So, my Mum is worried that I have no goal or purpose in my life because I want to focus on education and go to high school. And NOT travel around the country on my own where I will be forced to put my so-called "Pokemon friends" against other people in a play of superiority.

… I'm not bitter.

I call it justifiably upset.

If there is any silver lining though, I just have to travel the country once. I can avoid other trainers, take back roads, see the sights. If I really wanted to, I could just… not go see the Pokemon professor in the next town. Professor Magnolia and her granddaughter Sonia were often the two that people went to in order to get their starter pokemon and begin their journey.

If I never go to see them, then I don't get a pokemon. If I don't get a pokemon then I can't battle pokemon and get more pokemon! AND WITHOUT POKEMON I CAN'T DO A POKE BATTLE!

The plan is flawless!

It's not like I'm entering the Pokémon Gym competition anyway.

That thing is insane.

Hop, my neighbor and BBFBHDKIYBIACWSTC (Best boyfriend but he doesn't know it yet because I'm a coward who struggles to confess), has a brother; Leon.

He's the running champion of the competition, undefeated for around 10 or so years. He's cool, has no sense of direction, and I think I would bury myself if I had to deal with his to-do list every day.

President Rose runs him into the dirt. But hey, Leon doesn't really complain so whatever.

"Honey, you know you need to have everything packed before lunch~" my Mom called to me with a sing-song voice. "So please stop monologuing in your head and focus."

Once again, she had caught me red-handed.

Sighing, I roll up an overcoat and toss it into my bag. Making sure I had a map, compass, several socks and my tent set inside I nod.

I didn't really have any clothes picked out to wear other than what was currently on my body. Mostly because it is socially acceptable to wear the same thing every day. For some reason.

Seriously.

Feeling a buzz on my phone I pulled it out to see a new notification for my MeTube account. The exhibition match between Leon and Raihan was just posted online.

I flipped it open leaning back to get into the show. I wasn't really interested in being a trainer, but watching battles sure was fun.

I listened to the Chairman's speech on Pokemon, though honestly, who was that for? Everyone is very aware of what Pokémon are.

Getting a cheer the Chairman stepped aside for Leon and Raihan to take the stage. Both were smirking at the other, eager to get the battle started.

They had been rivals since they were kids, as far as I am aware. Raihan seemed to be the only person in all of Galar that could give Leon a good fight.

Ready to delve into the battle I paused at the sound of the door knocking. Once, twice, several times, all in the span of 10 seconds before the door flew open and my neighbor walked in. His Wooloo rolling behind him.

"Hello, Hello!"

Badum Badum, goes my heart ~

...Don't look at me like that.

"Hey, Hop." I greet with a smile, casually positioning myself. "Come here often~" That was a line I read in a book. Several, actually. Apparently it's a well-known sort of flirting one can do.

Hop gave a smile in return, folding his arms behind his head and nodded, "Yeah, like, every day."

Once again my attempts were thwarted and had gone right over Hop's sweet little head.

"...Yup, you do." I turn back to my phone.

"You watching Lee's Exhibition match?" He peeked over my shoulder with a proud smile. "But you know, you can't cheer him on with your hands full!"

Oh no. Not this again.

"Please don't do this," I say

He jabbed an accusing finger at me, "You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be with his famous Charizard pose!" On cue, he turned once and struck the pose.

"I'm not doing that." I shake my head.

"Oh come onnnn, why not?"

I shake my head, "Just no."

Hop looked ready to argue my vague reasoning when my Mother stepped into the room with a smile, "Oh, Hop!" She says cheerfully. "I see you're all ready for the big day~"

He smiles, "Yeah, that's exactly why I came running over to get Byla." He points at me, "Nevermind watching the match now! I've got it at home anyway. I record all my brother's matches."

And his interviews, show appearances, everything. Honestly, you would think Hop is a little obsessed with his brother. But in truth, everyone in this region is.

"So come with me, Byla! My brother should almost be here! And you know he's brought us something as a gift~ Especially since we're leaving for our Pokémon journey!"

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me." I say somberly

Hop, taking that as genuine gratitude, gave me a large grin before rushing out of the house. His Wooloo trailed behind him. "See you at my place!"

'Great…" I slouched back against my bed, motivation draining like water from a faucet. If only I had Hops tenacity to journey into the unknown. Sleep in a tent and travel the woods. Away from my warm bed, dozens of blankets, computer- I gotta stop talking. This is just flaring up my unwillingness to leave my hole of comfort.

Forcing myself to my feet I heard my Mom call from the kitchen, "Honey, be sure to grab your bag and a hat~! It'll really help you with the weather."

"Sure," I say, tossing on my hat and heaving my bag over my shoulder. It was my Dad's duffle bag when he first went on his Pokemon adventure.

And like every other male figure in the region who bares children, he is not here right now. Off somewhere, doing who knows what at who knows where.

Taking a moment to say a silent goodbye to my room, I trudged back into the kitchen. I stood before my Mother, frowning sourly.

"Oh, don't you look like a treat~" she cooed lovingly, adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

"Mum." I simply say, "I am a delicacy, few can afford."

"Of course you are!" She giggled, embracing me. "And I know you aren't too eager about this, but maybe if you just gave it a try, you might like it. You look just like your Dad and I when we first went on our Pokemon journey~"

Yeah, the difference between that: my Mom's journey eventually ended and she settled down to raise me. My Dad's journey never did. And he never came home.

But that is fine. Everything is fine.

We have a few pictures of him around the house, and sometimes I even see him on TV in another region, battling with his Pokémon. They have been by his side since day one.

They never had to question if he loved them or not.

"Byla?" My Mother silts my hat, "You're doing it again."

I'm confused, "Doing what?"

"Getting caught up in all those thoughts and monologues in your head." She poked my nose. "You gotta be careful doing that out in the wild. You might just wonder right off a cliff." She chuckled jokingly.

...Oh gosh.

I was going to die out there.

See, she was kidding, but I might actually not pay attention and fall to my doom.

"Do I really have to go?" I grabbed her arm.

She gives me a tilt of her head, smile soft, "Well, no, but are you really going to make Hop go all by himself? He's been talking about this for months." She reminded me. "Listen, if you really don't want to go, then you don't have to. But, I truly believe you'll learn and discover so many things if you do! Have memories to look back at for years! And~" she rolls her tongue, as if preparing to seal the deal, "You'll get to have an adventure with Hop~ Just you and him."

"BYE MOM!" I'm rushing out the door, a trail of dust and my Mother's laughter behind me.

"Remember not to go into the forest behind the house!" Her last words echo before I'm embraced by crisp air and warm sunlight.

Ah, yes. The Forest.

The one place that has been banned from entry to everyone in town. And it's basically my own backyard. I mean, seriously, what could be here in there if the only thing blocking the entry is a weak wooden fence?

Whatever.

It's all behind me now. Right now, it's time to hop to it! Haha. Hop joke.

Approaching our front gate I take a moment to pause and take a knee at the small Pokemon that resided in our garden.

"Bye, Budew." I say, patting its head. It squeaked at me, nuzzling my hand. This was my Mom's Pokemon during her poke journey. She had others. There is another Budew somewhere around here that comes and goes.

And then in the distance, within the fenced area, are at least 10 Wooloo's.

All of them are my Mom's.

She was that kind of trainer that caught all these Wooloo's in hopes of catching a "shiny" pokemon? I've never seen one myself other than the one my Mom has.

After 10 tries she was successful in finding on. In contrast to the normal white fluff a Wooloo has, the shiny one has black fluff. It tends to be the leader of the Wooloo herd.

I wonder how often people do that just to catch a shiny? Get dozens of the same Pokémon just to get one that has a different color scheme.

….. I get the feeling that I might be that kind of person. But not actually catching them, you know? I don't need 50 wooloo's just to find the one shiny one. I'll just run into them until I find a shiny, then try.

"Byla."

Cause like, what would I do with all those Pokémon? Just tuck them away in a box? Bring them to the fields? I guess I could just release them but that feels like such a waste of a poke ball.

"Byla…?"

I could always give the pokemon to other kids I guess. Every child in the town will have their own Wooloo to cause havoc with. I will have my own army!

"BYLA!"

Realizing that Hop has been waiting for me outside and that I was standing in front of him I flinched. Leaping back I lift my hands. "Hop!"

'You did it again." He pointed at me. "What are you gonna do if you zone out during a pokemon battle?"

I offer a weak smile, "Uh ...maybe, not accept any pokemon battles?"

Hop laughs in a good-natured manner, "Silly, you can't do that. You'll never get any money for travel costs or experience if you don't." He walked around me, patting my back. "But hey, look at you! You got your Dad's old bag! It looks like it could pull you over." He gave it a little tug and I went stumbling.

"Hop, no! Don't betray me-AHH!" Falling backward I landed like a rolled over turtle. The battle began for me to get back up and I commenced a few side to side rolls. Eventually managing to get to my stomach I got to my feet, gripping my shoulder straps for balance.

I felt like Sam Porter.

"There." Huffing, knowing that took a few minutes at most, I casually say out of breath "...Don't do that."

Hop slapped his knee with a good laugh, "How much stuff did you pack?"

"The essentials. The bag is literally 60 pounds." I huff in defense.

"At least we know it can hold anything Lee plans on bringing. Even if it's as big as a Snorlax!" He gasps, "Do you think he'll bring a Snorlax?"

"Please, I hope not." I look at the sky, quietly begging. My Dad left his Munchlax here when he left, and that thing eats 5 times its own body weight daily.

I can only imagine what a Snorlax would eat.

Moving to walk with Hop, the two of us pause at the sight of a Wooloo, not Hop's, rolling against the fence. Over and over it did this before Hop finally spoke up.

"Hey, I know what you're up to!" He rushed forward, grabbing the Wooloo by its back legs and dragging it back a little. Going limp the Wooloo didn't fight against this, staring up at Hop with innocent eyes.

Like a parent scolding a child Hop shook his finger, "No using tackle on the fence. No, no! There are dangerous Pokémon in the slumbering Weald."

The Wooloo's mouth opened and closed, its distant and glazed eyes looking back at the fence. "...Meehhhhh." It rolled up and attempted it again.

Yes small Wooloo, break the conformity. Be free!

"Well, I tried." Hop shakes his head, "It shouldn't be able to break the fence at least."

I wanted to beg to differ and tell him that as a 5-year old I tore through the fence as easy as paper, only held back by my Mother's child leash she kept strapped to my chest at all times.

I tended to wander. One time I got a big white fluffy coat for Christmas and blended in with the Wooloo heard for two days before anyone realized. Those were the good days.

I even resorted to eating grass to really play on the effect. I got really sick afterward.

Don't eat grass, kids.

Getting nudged a little by Hop there is a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's race!"

"I'll lose," I say, feeling the weight of my bag is getting worse.

His smirk worsened, "The first one to my house wins!"

"Hop, you schmuck, that's cheating!" I argue, "I always beat you and this situation adds 60 pounds on me. I'll lose!"

"What? Can't hear you! The race has begun!" He took down the hill with an obnoxious snort, knowing full well what he was doing.

With big steps I stomp after him, eyeing the Wooloo at the gate with a nod of luck to him.

One step at a time I adjust to get used to the weight on my back. Knowing this would be one of the last times I might see my home town for a while I take it in. I even stop to talk to the brown coat man.

I call him that because I've never learned his name.

He's just this guy in a brown coat who stands a little away from my house, every day, and just smiles and tells me about how amazing science is.

"The power of science is amazing!" He gushed, thrilled I took time out of my day to listen to him. "Now you can battle and trade with trainers just by walking around."

I nod slowly, "Cool." I say. This man never tells me anything new. "Have a good day." I gave a wave and rushed out of there. Technically, he wasn't doing anything wrong so we can never ask him to leave, but it never ceased to be creepy that he stood there every day without fail.

Nailed it in social interaction.

Taking down the road I stumble into Hop's mailbox to slow myself down. Steadying myself with it I eye the child that sat on the stone wall, judging me.

His little face contorted to a smug look, "Hey Byla." He says, cheerfully. "Nice bag."

"Eat dirt." I hiss, sidestepping into Hop's front yard. Yes, I was petty enough to say that to a child most likely 10 years younger than me.

Rushing past the garage I go inside to find Hop and his Mother waiting for me.

"There you are, Byla!" She gave a warm smile, "Perfect timing." She gestures to her son with a look of exasperation. The boy in question is practically dancing on the tip of his toes. "This impatient son of mine is going stir crazy. Hop, perhaps you could take a page out of Byla's book and learn some patience. You don't see them bouncing off the walls trying to run off into the countryside."

You definitely don't.

"They haven't asked about Leon once today, yet you're tearing off my ear with questions about him." She rolls her eyes.

Hop whines, eyes upset, "He said he would be here."

"Patience, Dear." His mother stresses. "He probably just arrived at Wedgehurst Station."

"Then we'll go there! You know he's bad with directions." Hop says knowingly.

"I'm sure he can get here on his own, dear." His mother trails off when Hop gives her a long look. "Hmm Well-" with a solemn nod she agrees, "Yes, it's probably for the best. Make sure he gets home okay."

How bad does one person have to be to get lost in their own home town? Especially when their own home is within sight of the station?

There was this one time where Leon got lost and ended up at my house. The stone walls make one clean path up the hill, starting at Hop's house and ending at mine. So Leon would have had to pass his own home to get to my house.

This is the region's champion. This man holds everyone's hopes and dreams in his misguided hands.

With a bound in his step, Hop is already moving out the door. I struggle to follow, feeling like a chick following its mother obediently. He had a lot more motivation in this than me. Drive, passion, desire- literally even just 1% of will for this journey that I did not have.

I had Hop though so… I can deal.

"Alright Byla," Hop turns with a flourish, hands on his hips, "We're about to enter Route 1! It's dangerous, so we have to be careful."

"Hop." I say, "We take this path every day." It was literally a 1-minute walk connecting our two towns. I wasn't even sure why our towns weren't just one place?

Literally two patches of grass stood between but that was apparently enough distance to consider the two area's different towns.

"It's still dangerous. You could be attacked by wild Pokémon."

"If I went into the tall grass, sure. But they are- what, level one?" I ask, "My Mum's Wooloo could eat them alive and I have to live with those things daily. They are more of a danger to me than any other Pokemon around here."

"Well, that isn't a fair comparison. Your Mum's Wooloo's are beasts! Each level 80!"

"Yeah." I agree, "They are more of a small elite army than a herd of soft fluffs."

"Yeah! Also, unlike you, I at least have my Wooloo, so I'll be fine. You don't have any pokemon though, so you shouldn't go into the tall grass." He points at me. Slim finger still angled in my direction he backed up slowly.

Stationing himself between two tufts of grass, knee-high at best, he eyed me carefully as I approached. He stood proud, head raised and hands on his hips as if to intimidate me.

Daring me to even try getting past him.

I approach slowly, lips pursed in defiance. "That's some nice looking green stuff behind ya. Very… grassy." I say. "Man would it be nice to take a stroll through it. All those welcoming little blades of nature,"

"The dirt at your feet is nice too." Hop gestures to it. "Flat and safe. Leaves you time to just enjoy the sights."

"I could enjoy the sights in the grass. It's calling to me, Hop. I've been called. I must answer."

"You have poor reception." He shakes his head.

I take one step closer, backing off only when he lifts his hands to nudge me like he did back at the house. Frowning I walk past him slowly. He follows a few feet back, ready to hold me back should I try to make a break for the grass.

I didn't really have any personal urge to go in there in the first place. Hop just makes it too easy to mess with him sometimes.

Giving a smile over my shoulder as we get to the bridge Hop's steps quicken to walk beside me, knowing we were officially in Wedgehurst.

"Look, we survived Route One." He says, offering his arm.

I take it, wrapping my own around it, "Not quite the epic adventure I'm sure you imagined."

He snorts proudly, "You kidding? I had to fend off a wild human from dive-bombing at level 1 pokemon. It was a tale for the ages."

"Oh is that what I was?" I laughed.

"You were and you know it!" he snickered.

Already I could see the crowd, bunched together in front of the train station.

It wasn't long before Leon stepped outside with his Charizard and was welcomed by the loving crowd. They cheered his name, his body automatically shifting to his signature pose.

The crowd ate it up like candy, men and women alike squealing loudly.

A few even did the hand sign themselves, holding three fingers up. Hah, get it. Cause Charizard has three fingers…?

Haha… yeah….

I'm still not doing that pose.

"Hello, hello!" Leon gushed, "Your Champion, Leon, is back!" He folds his arms with a grin, "I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!"

Pokemon battles. Which, if you think about, is all Leon should be doing anyway. The Chairman has Leon running errands, keeping the peace, basically being the law and order of the region when really… Leon should just be doing pokemon battles.

He's a pokemon trainer, not a cop.

I don't see other regions treating their champion like some glorified lap dog. Not many people seem to really think about all the things Leon does. He's a celebrity with a pretty face- that's all people tend to see.

Eh, whatever. All this stuff is too political if you ask me. Plus, it's none of my business. If Leon was really against it I'm sure he would say no. Honestly, I think he likes the responsibility and dependence on him.

Hop is bouncing up and down, waving his arms around wildly to get Leon's attention, "Lee!"

He was too cute for this world.

"LEE!" Hop tries again, using my own arm this time to try and draw Leon's eyes

Leon's head snaps to attention, lifting himself onto his tippy toes to peer over the crowd. Seeing his brother he parts the sea of people with a wave of his hand. "Hop!" He says with a warm smile, The two rush to embrace, nudging and bumping into the other playfully.

"So my number-one fan in all the world came to pick me up~?" Leon cooed, ruffling Hop's hair.

"Lee. You're embarrassing me in front of Byla." He whined.

"You do that on your own, Hop." His brother says bluntly.

Hop give an affronted gasp, nudging Leon away, "Come on! Mum's waiting for us back home!"

"Oh right, right." Leon nods, giving me a nod of greeting. "Well if it isn't Byla. You and Hop sure have grown since I last saw you! And you even have your Dad's old bag." He gave a knowing look to Hop, who was practically about to burst out of his own skin. "Guess someone is going on a pokemon adventure soon."

"LEE!" Hop can hardly contain himself, wanting to just get his brother home, get his gift, and get going already. As you can tell… he's excited.

"Hop's battle cry is exactly right, Leon. We really are wasting time. We gotta get this eloping going or else we'll meet the traffic rush." I say.

Leon's eyes couldn't be wider, "Eloping?"

"... I mean… journeying." I swallow, attempting to play it off with a cool look. That's what I meant. Journeying. That is what Hop and I are doing..

With a raised eyebrow Leon glances between us, unsure. "Oh well uh- right then. Let's get back to the house." He turns back to his adoring fans and strikes one last pose. Their chants echo behind us the entire way back up Route one.

Still trying to recover from my subconscious verbal screw up, I hardly said a word the entire trip back. Which again, was a minute at best.

Hop on the other hand didn't waste a single second, going on and on about everything that had happened since Leon last visited.

Eventually, the two even burst into a full-on sprint to race back, leaving me behind to waddle back to the house.

This bag has got to go. I can't survive with this thing.

Eventually finding my way back I maneuver around the stone wall to find Hop and Leon slapping each other's hands, laughing and joking around. Hop had really grown these last few years, nearly to the height of his older brother with his latest growth spurt.

Was just a few inches taller than myself.

"Okay, Lee." Hop was ready to get down to business once he saw me. He stepped to my right, arms folded. "You said you had a gift for us, so out with it so we can begin our pokemon journey!"

Leon chuckled, clearly amused. "Aren't you a little too eager to just leave home?"

"You left home when you were 10." Hop says simply. "I had to wait four more years than you did."

Leon tilts his head with a smile, "True. What about you, Byla? Are you as eager as my impatient little brother?"

"I'm ready." I say without elaborating. Being ready for this journey was as far as I could muster anyhow, and it was apparent there was no getting out of it. So might as well just get it over with.

"Alright!" to my surprise, Leon reached into his pocket, pulling out three pokeballs. "Let the show begin!" he tossed them with a flourish, each Pokeball landing with pinpoint accuracy.

A moment later, the three starter pokemon of Galar appeared.

My mood drastically fell.

So much for avoiding Magnolia and her Granddaughter…

"WHOA!" Hop almost fell to his knees, eyeing each pokemon with an excited glint. "Byla look at that one! It's running in circles! AHH! It's burning the ground! Byla, that one went into the tree! It's hitting a fruit! Ahh! It's musically talented! Byla that one can swim! Ah! It's spat out some water!"

"Hop-" He proceeds to shake my violently, squealing.

"Do we really get one Lee?" He asked

Leon leaned back against a chair, taking a load off. Sitting down he removed one of his shoes to rub his aching feet. Despite his smile, there was a sense of exhaustion behind his eyes. "Indeed so, Hop-scotch." he mused, "Choose carefully now. The pokemon you pick will become your partner and friend."

No pressure…

"Byla, you pick first since I have Wooloo." Hop gave me a nudge. Setting down my bag to decide I looked over the three, unsure.

Fire, water, or grass?

"Uh…" I rubbed my head, "Geez, okay. Let's see…" Always one to be terrible when it came to decisions I considered the pro's and con's of each.

Whether I was ready or not, it was time for my first pokemon.


	2. Curse it all

I must have sat there for 10 minutes after Leon told me to pick a starter pokemon. How did people normally come to a decision? Did they go more off type or looks? Or just whatever called to them from the get-go?

"Can I pick two?" I ask, rubbing my chin.

Leon glanced up from his nails, head tilting towards the sky for a moment to think. "...Yes. No… I dunno." He finally decides on it.

I raise my eyebrow, "You sound pretty unsure over there."

"Well, I've never heard of anyone asking for two before."

"What do people usually do with the third one then?" I ask. "When Sonia and you went on your journey what happened to the third pokemon neither of you picked?"

Leon gave an unsure shrug, "I- I don't know."

"Was it just cast aside and left to fend for itself…?" The thought lingered in the air, a heavyweight on our chests.

"I… Don't know." He says weakly,

"Feeling abandoned…" I shake my head.

"This feels like a philosophical kind of question that only Professor Magnolia knows the answer to…" Leon requested with a desperate frown.

"So are you saying that when Byla picks one, and then I pick one.. the last one will be left alone, never feeling good enough because it wasn't picked?" Hop asked, his voice slowly fading into a horrified whisper.

I cover my mouth, "No…" we snap our attention to Leon for answers. Panicking for a moment he shakes his hands back and forth.

"N-No. No no, I wouldn't let that happen. The third one would go with me." He assured us. "I'll take them."

I shake my head, "But you already have a whole team!"

He stepped back when we stepped towards him, "You can have more than six pokemon…!"

I hold my hands up dramatically, "Yeah, and then the rest goes into some weird box thing, never to be opened again!"

Hop looks puzzled, "Box…?"

"Yeah, my Mum told me about them. Apparently, when she was younger you could only legally carry around 6 pokemon at a time. Then, once you started to get more, you had to put any new pokemon into a box if you didn't plan on releasing them."

"Oh my goodness." Hop shook his head, concerned.

"And it gets worse! Nowadays you can carry the box around with you, but back in my Mum's day, you had to drop the box off at a poke-center and leave it there. It was like getting money out from a bank! You had to go into your account, and transfer pokemon like they were money!"

"No…!" Hop looked ready to cover his ears, pale,

"It's true," I say solemnly. "They would put them into a box then store them away so they can never see daylight!" I wail.

My father was the kind of man to do this. He had hundreds of pokemon. He wanted to " Catch 'em all" as he told me. Which isn't a bad thing at the start. But once they were caught they were tucked away in that box and never seen again. Even after my Father caught every pokemon in this region he never released them. They are still stuck in that box, having been there for over 20 years…

Can you even imagine that? Being free one day and then suddenly never being able to see the sun ever again? Everyone you once knew is gone forever, and you are alone. All alone...

My Mum at least released most of hers and the ones she kept she let them roam free in the fields.

"It's downright criminal." Little to my realization the three young Pokémon in front of me was very aware of the conversation. The situation seemed to dawn on them as the blood drained from their faces. They turn to Leon with looks of fear, betrayal, and anger.

His voice is small when he speaks, "I-I hear P-Pokemon are very comfortable inside the box storage-"

"How do you know?" Hop and I approached him, demanding answers. "Have you ever been inside it? What does it look like inside a box? Or a pokeball for that matter?"

"I-I don't-" Leon slowly sinking back into his chair, looking ready to be swallowed up by the ground to avoid this conversation. "Look I don't even use the boxes myself. I don't know how they work…! I just- I-I'll take the pokemon you don't pick and it will travel with me." He assured us weakly. "Champion's promise.' He crossed his fingers over his heart.

Watching the action Hop and I share a look. We trusted Leon, so we nodded.

It was settled.

At least… I thought it had been.

I never would have realized the impact my little speech would have on the three starter pokemon behind me. But that wasn't till a little bit later…

Strategically each would do wonders in different situations. Each one could help me in many situations but eventually, I thought, perhaps fire would be best? I say this mostly because I struggle to start campfires on my own.

So, clearly that personal benefit should be my biggest decision here. It's like how my Father picked a water type as a starter just because my Mum picked fire. He wanted to be her rival so he let the sole notion of beating her with a type advantage be his deciding factor.

Now that I think about it, I think a lot of people pick their pokemon based on that. Or if it is cute. And the bunny is cute.

I reached forward, curious to the Scornbunny. Cute and adorable, looking at me with big eyes and a furry face.

It gave a tilt of its head, enticing me closer and then-

"AHH!" I screamed when sharp teeth dug into my flesh. The bunny bit me!

Screaming I wave my hand back and forth to get released. Scrambling back to hold my aching finger close to my chest, I shriek in rage, "Up yours!"

Hop rushed to my side with a dumbfounded expression.

"Are you okay?" Hob grabs at my hand to assess the damage. "It's bleeding..!"

"It tasted human flesh!" I howl

Leon leaned over his seat when I held my finger up to him. Eyeing it quizzically, he pulled out a handkerchief and gently wrapped it around my finger, "Pokemon don't eat humans." He patted my hand assuringly, knowing the injury wasn't actually as bad as I made it out to be. But it sure did hurt! "I'm sure it was just shy and reacted without thinking-"

We look to the Scornbunny just to see it flipped me off ! Of all things! Where did it even learn that?!

"Did you teach it that?" I accuse Leon as if he should do something about it. The champion in question was frozen at his seat, eyes so wide.

"Uh…" he shook his head wildly realizing what I meant, "What? No no! I would never! I have no idea where it picked that up from. It's just- it-It could have been Raihan! Yeah, we caught these three pokemon together to give them as gifts. So it probably got it from him."

Did he go pokemon hunting with Raihan? Did he do that often? How often did they go do things together like that? I say this purely out of curiosity and totally not because I ship the two of them and have done so for the last 2 years. That is definitely not why I want to know...

"Excuses." I pursed my lips. "But by all means, definitely go into detail about Raihan and your adventure." I gesture for him to continue.

"It's true!" he paused, "What? Oh uh- what just went hunting together? Got some dinner after."

"Dinner." I nod repeatedly. Forget my injured finger, this took priority. "Anything fancy?"

"...No? Just some burgers? I took a few selfies. They are on his page if you don't believe me-"

"I believe you." I explain easily, "Just wanted to make sure." I was definitely going through Raihan's Instagram page later to look at those selfies. But back to the Scornbunny! Looking towards it, I gasp indignantly when it taunted me, flipping me off a second time for good measure.

Leon winced at the sight, "I-It gives it some… personality, don't you think?" he chuckled nervously.

"It's gonna get punted into the pond!" I stand, pissed. Hop holds onto my arm, giving it weak tugs.

"Byla noooo, it's practically a baby…!" Hop rushed to stand between me and the Innocent pokemon. He was rewarded with this action with a firm kick to the back by the Scornbunny, sending him spiraling into the bushes.

"Hey!" I bark, "Don't mess with my Hop! I mean- the Hop!" I stomp after the beast, watching it scurry back.

The snarky little Pokemon dares to stick it's tongue out at me, ramming the Sobble and Grookey in small tackles before lifting its arms in victory.

Leon makes no attempt to move from his chair, watching the scene with a concerned but slightly amused look. "You okay, Hop?" he asked his brother

"Ugh…" Hop rubbed his lower back with a frown. "Are all Scornbunnies like this?"

"No." Leon snickered. "Not that I've seen."

"Come back here!" I wave my still injured finger around. That thing wanted a fight? Then I'll give it a fight!

I wanna say normally I'm very even-tempered, but I draw the line when Hop is messed with!

Stumbling onto the court meant for Pokemon training I ran around to grab at the scornbunny, maneuvering pass the Sobble and Grookey that squeaked in panic.

The Scornbunny eventually leaped into the closest tree, escaping my grasp. "You can't stay up there forever!" I shake my fist at it. It growls back and I sigh.

Walking backward to keep my eye on the furry beast I find myself almost taken out when I trip over Sobble. The little pokemon cries out in shock.

Then the biggest tears I've ever seen in my life begin to build in its eyes.

What have I done?!

"Oh!' my heart ached at the sight. Tears, my one weakness. "Oh, I'm sorry little one. Oh. Oh oh no." I coo, kneeling to check on it. "Don't cry." I plead with him. "If you cry I'm gonna start crying and this will just get messy." I pat its head. "There there."

It sniffles, looking at me with big eyes. Inching closer it pressed it's head to my hand for comfort.

Yeah.

I was dead.

"Well, aren't you cute?' I wiggle with my finger for it to come closer. It seems intrigued, taking two little steps then falling flat on its belly. It was done, having moved as far as it wanted to.

It was lazy. It was easily spooked. It was adorable.

"This one," I whisper quietly, lifting Sobble into my arms.

"You want Sobble?" Hop grinned,

"Yes!" I gush, loving how Sobble snuggled against me. It was so cute~

Leon stepped closer, "Excellent choice, Byla." he praised, patting my head. I frown a little at him, but appreciate it enough to let it slide.

"Alright!" Hop cheered, "Well if you're gonna pick Sobble then I'm going to pick-" his eyes trail up to scornbunny. It hissed, it's mouth flaming slightly as if it was preparing to attack Hop.

This was enough incentive for him to step towards Grookey instead. "Grookey!" he declared.

The monkey squeaked, shocked to be chosen. Thrilled it leaped into Hops arms and nuzzled against his chest. Like love at first sight Hop was melting, smiling wide.

"Oh gosh~ so cute!" he cooed

Leon smiles, "Great!" he praised, "I'm glad you two were able to find some partners." he looked towards the tree. "That just leaves the Scornbunny."

Ah, yes, I could see the blood lust in its beady little eyes. It kicked at the ground, punching the air and anything it could get it's mitts on.

If that wasn't enough, the wretched spawn pointed to me, lowering it's furred thumb to the ground.

"I don't think it likes you," Hop whispers weakly

"That's fine, I don't like it either," I grumbled, holding my Sobble protectively

With an easy smile, Leon approached the tree slowly, holding his hands up to signal he meant no harm.

"Guess you'll be coming with me." Leon says, "Charizard can show you the ropes."

The Scornbunny gave him a confused stare, then snapped it's attention back at me. Its nose wiggled, ears twitching.

I'm not exactly sure what convinced Scornbunny to act the way it did. Perhaps it was just that it didn't want to go with Leon. Or perhaps it had been my big rant from a few minutes earlier. A rant that instilled a small fear in Scornbunny of being tucked away into a box with a trainer that already had six other pokemon.

And me, having only one, seemed like the much better choice to avoid that.

So it took once bounding leap from the tree, landed with a flourish, and burst into a run.

I braced myself when it came right for me.

Instead of attacking or trying to bite off my finger, however, it grabbed at my leg. Tight, clinging almost, it held strong to my lower leg.

"Hey…!" I say, trying to shake it off. Why was it even clinging to me in the first place?

The Scornbunny wouldn't budge, holding my leg like it's life depended on it.

Leon watched with a tilt of its head. "Oh." he realizes, "I think it wants to go with you?"

"Wha-?" I gawk at him. "But I picked Sobble!"

"And scornbunny picked you." he mused

"It bit me!"

I hop around, refusing to be saddled with such an ill-tempered pokemon. If I was going on this dumb pokemon journey than I was at least going to have some say in my company!

"I thought I could only choose one anyway?"

"I don't mind you taking two." Leon admits, "I already have a full team and then some." Eye raised his eyebrow, reminding me that I was the one who pointed that out earlier. Curse past Byla. "Plus, Hop already has two pokemon. And now you can have two pokemon." his eyes glint playfully, "Also, Scornbunny seems happy with you."

"You and I are reading it's reactions to me very differently." I frown at him.

"It doesn't seem to like me either." Leon shows this by stepping closer. The Scornbunny hid behind me, hissing at him.

"Maybe it thinks you're gonna put it into a box." Hop jokes. Yet the joke was proven true when the Scornbunny's ears flopped down, eyes widening with worry.

"Oh gosh, it does." I realized with a gasp. "Oohhh…."

"I wouldn't do that." Leon says quickly, hoping for the bunny to understand.

It glared at him with a resentful and untrusting look. Well, that was definitely my bad. Painting Leon like some villain…

"You won't go into a box.' I tell the scornbunny. It looks up at me, mouth hanging open a little to show some adorable bucked teeth. I give it a little wink, "You're a pain, but you aren't going in a box."

I seem to have surprised it enough for it to lower it's head and slowly lean it's head against me. It hugged me for a long time and seemed to have no intention of letting go.

Okay… maybe it was kind of cute. Just a little.

"Then… you're going to keep scorbunny?" Hop smiles, giving me his best perky smile to convince me to say yes. Not sure what he had to gain from me taking Scornbunny anyway, but...

I frown. I definitely wasn't bringing this thing if it was going to bite me again but- maybe. "Maybe. "I say out loud. "We'll see."

"Sounds good to me." Hop grinned, winning me over with his carefree attitude.

"Why don't you start by giving your pokemon some nicknames?" Leon offered. "You don't have to of course, but some trainers like to do this."

"Nicknames huh?" Hop rubbed his chin. "I have always called wooloo, Wooloo but… I guess I could try a nickname for Grookey." he sat down to think about this. Finding some answer within himself he gasped. "Hip!" he declares.

"Hip?" I question

"So that we can be Hip Hop!" He lifts up a peace sign

I snort, my heart fluttering. "That's so dorky~" I loved it.

"What are you going to name your pokemon?" Hop smiles sweetly

"I dunno." I admit.

"You could start with the scornbunny." he says. I look down at the little bugger with a scowl, the creature still clinging tight to my leg.

" Carn." I say without a second thought

Hop lifts and lowers himself on his toes, "Oh, like carnation~ The flower!"

"Like Carnage, the action." I correct with a blank face

Hop's smile falls into a worried expression " Oh." He stepped back, "It suits your Scornbunny well."

"Yes, it does. And my Sobble will be…" I lift him up. He wiggles a little in my grip, smiling sweetly. I fawn over him quietly, "Umi~"

Hop looks unsure, "Is that another shortening of something like Carn?"

"Nah~ Just something cute."

"Oh." Hop chuckled, nudging me. "Cool."

Happy with our choices I hear Hop's Mother approach us.

"Alright, enough with this pokemon nonsense." She chided us. She regarded Leon with a disapproving frown, her opinion on Poke journey's very different to her son's.

"Just getting them prepared for it." Leon reports, stepping towards her with a fragile look. She sighs, her sour attitude shattering with just a glance at Leon. They stood on different opinions to Hop's journey, having been arguing about it for the last few weeks as far as Hop had told me. "He's ready to go." Leon adds in.

"I know. It's good to be prepared." She looks at Hop, her baby, and I worry she might start crying. My Mum, who had arrived with her, takes her to the side to console her friend best she can.

My Mum had to convince me to leave home, but Hop's mother is quite the opposite, wishing more than anything that her little boy wouldn't leave the nest. It was hard on her a few years ago when Leon left, winning the title of Champion at the young age of 10.

Since then he has been in and out of the house, barely able to stay longer than a week before the Chairman was whisking him off for press conferences and other champion duties.

It only got worse when the accident with Hop's Dad happened. Similar to my old man he had been a pokemon trainer. The stark difference is that Hop's father didn't have a choice in coming home.

There had been an accident back when Hop and I were around 8 years old.

A long and sad story short, Hop's Dad didn't make it home. The whole neighborhood was devastated.

It took me weeks just to accept what had happened as real. It just didn't feel right. A man I would see every day suddenly gone without warning. He had been like a father to me, taking me under his wing after my own had run off. I didn't know how to comfort Hop when I myself couldn't even fathom the situation.

That year had been the hardest this town had ever faced.

When we turned 10 Hop didn't even want to think about leaving home as Leon had. The death of his Dad was still too fresh, too terrifying. So we settled on waiting a few years. Both Hop's mom and I were not against that in any way.

Somewhere along the line Hop's fear seemed to fade into eager excitement. My best bet was on his brother.

Leon had done his best to fill in the gap of Hop's life.

The Champion had taken it upon himself to be the best adult male figure for Hop in his younger years.

A role model to inspire to be like and learn from was something Hop desperately needed for a long time. Leon was the best person to turn for that, after all. He couldn't be in two places at once though.

I guess that is why Hop is so fixated on his older brother and all his pokemon battles/interviews.

Ah, the late nights Hop would call me at 3 in the morning to gush about his brother. Both love and hated those moments.

But hey, now it was Hop's turn to try and grab at the spotlight and show his brother the person he had grown into. It didn't take a genius to see how much Hop wanted to make Leon proud.

I guess that's why Hop's Mum couldn't find it in herself to say no to Hop leaving. How could she deny her son the one thing he wanted most after all?

"Alright everyone, let's get the table set up while I get dinner cooking." My mum was wheeling out the grill

"While you do that, why don't we prepare for our journey!" Hop grabbed my hand to yank me towards the pokemon training area in their yard.

I give a worried frown, "Prepare?"

"With a pokemon battle!"

Oh no. "Oooh I-I dunno, Hop. I mean, we just got our pokemon. I hardly know what their moves are." I say. "Why don't we wait till tomorrow or something?"

Or never.

How about never? That sounded so much better.

"Aww come on." He puckered his lower lip pleadingly. "Please?"

I recoil, unable to say no when Hop looked at me like that. It was criminally unfair. "I- you- ughhhh. Fine." I sigh. Spun under his arm to my side of the pavement Hop gives a snicker of victory.

"Alright!"

Leon stepped back with a smile, folding his arms to watch with his Mother. My Mum watched me from the corner of her eye, giving an encouraging smile. Even mouthing "at least try". She knew me too well.

I'd very easily throw this whole thing without a second thought.

"Well- I guess I'll… pick Sobble first." I look at my shoulder and my pokemon blinks, bewildered. "You ready, Umi?"

It stares at the field before leaping down, slowly sauntering towards the middle to square off.

I didn't like this. I felt like I was conforming to the backward society structure I so greatly detested. Hop's eager eyes were like a net, drawing me closer and closer until I could no longer escape.

"Let's go, Wooloo!" Hop gave a dramatic pose, undoubtedly practicing for the last few days just for this moment. Rolling onto the pavement Wooloo gave a wide-eyed look to Umi, who returned it with a slow blink.

This was going to end badly, I could already tell. Utter humiliation and stab to my ego. I should probably prepare a coffin and write down my eulogy.

This was like an unknowing agreement to this journey with this one pokemon battle. Everyone was watching expectantly, giving smiles as Hop called the first attack. Yes, because watching Hop's older pokemon beat up my baby pokemon is entertainment.

"Tackle!"

My Sobble, little Umi, didn't even attempt to dodge. Though, even if it tried, it wouldn't have gotten far on those little stumpy legs of his.

Smacked across a few feet it stood with a dazed look. Catching it's bearing's I fumbled with a response. What moves did a Sobble know anyway? Tackle too? It was a water type some water move maybe?

"Uh- Umi use- um… Use tackle?" I commanded. Umi glanced back at me and I faltered. "Or not…"

Umi gave a little bristle, slowly inching forward to give a tackle in return. At least… attempting to.

It gave up halfway, too lazy apparently to even finish off its own move. It was then smacked back by another tackle from Hop's Wooloo.

This time, when Umi was sent back, it made no move to get up.

"You okay?" I asked it. It huffed, lower lip trembling as it made a little blubbering noise. It wasn't hurt, it just didn't like being smacked around.

Inching closer it moved behind my ankles to hide away from the fight.

"You can give up," I say

"Byla, no no, you can't just give up. Leon said incredulously. What's the law that says I can't Leon! Show me the law!

I waved my hands to gesture towards my Sobble, hoping this alone would explain why there is no way I could continue this fight. Clearly it had no intention of battling. Giving it a little nudge back onto the field I stepped back, very unsure of this. It felt like I was a parent, forcing my child to join a sport they definitely weren't qualified for. Or interested in…

Seeing Wooloo readying one last tackle move Sobble's eyes geared up. It looked at me like I was sending the poor dear off into an unwanted war zone. Total crocodile faked tears but man were they working on me.

This Sobble was too much like me for its own good.

"I call Sobble back!" I declare.

"What?" Hop threw his hands up, "You mean you're switching it out? I don't think you can-"

I gave him my best tearful look, which he flinched to immediately. Yup, Sobble was definitely like it's trainer…

"G-Go ahead.' Hop looked away, struggling to disagree with me.

"C'mere Umi~" I clapped my hands towards the Sobble letting it leap into my arms. Prepared to just forfeit I stepped backwards.

Only to feel a lighter weight on my leg.

Without my call or permission, the Scornbunny had leaped onto the field.

"Wha- Carn!" I yell

"Switching out Sobble for your Scornbunny." Leon nods, "Good tactic."

"That is not what that was." I shook my head in disagreement, but he didn't seem to hear me.

Unlike Umi, who seemed to much rather lay down and die than fight, Carn was gearing up to go. Punching the air with a fiery determination in its eyes.

I could already sense the trouble this was going to cause…

"Uh, maybe we could end this-"

Carn was charging forward. Using a quick attack it gut-punched Hop's poor Wooloo right on its soft side. The Wooloo let out a shocked yelp, rolling back. It seemed extremely affective- even though that type of move shouldn't have been that damaging…?

"Oh.' I winced, nearly covering my eyes when Carn, without my order, commenced using ember. Wooloo's soft fur was consumed in small flames as some as the droplets of ember grazed the tufts.

Wooloo shrieked, distracted long enough for Carn to get a good sucker punch to its jaw!?

"Fighting-type move?" I gawk. Was a Scornbunny even physically able to do that? If it was a head-butted, maybe that would have made sense, but a full-on fist toss?

I wasn't that well versed in types and type moves, but clearly that wasn't normal, right?

Hop even seemed dumbstruck, recoiling in surprise, "Whoa!" Watching his Wooloo collapse to the ground he slowly lifted his pokeball to collect it. Calling back his Wooloo he kept his eyes locked with Carn, wide and terrified.

"Uh..." Leon swallowed, not sure what he could say. It wasn't like he could stop the battle just because Scornbunny knew a move it typically shouldn't.

"Hop." I say cautiously.

Hop and I gawked simultaneous looks of discomfort and concern. I shook my head at him, but he gave me a look like his hands were tied.

"Don't do it." I mouth.

"I have to." He replies.

"No, you don't…!" I mouth back angrily and he gestures to Grookey to take to the field.

"Let's go Hip!" Hop says, with the confidence of a man that had no idea what horrible thing he has just done.

A grass type, against a very power-hungry and bloodthirsty fire type?! That poor thing was going straight to an early grave!

I attempt to make this painless, calling out a weak but desperate, "C-Carn..! Use- Tackle-" It spat out a wave of it's Ember attack before I could even finish.

What was even worse was that the Scornbunny looked bored as it did it. Like it was very aware of the type advantage and felt not even an ounce of challenge from the sweet little Grookey.

Hip fell over almost instantaneously, the battle sort of anticlimactic. The area was silent for a few seconds, only breaking when Hop lifted his Pokeball to call his defeated Hip back to him.

"I lost…" he says softly.

"Good job, Byla!" Leon praised, "You're already growing really accustomed to this!"

I'm sorry, but was this man blind?

Clearly, I didn't say an entire word during that whole confrontation.

My Mum did see this, however, and looked downright giddy. It's like she knew. Of course she knew.

If I kept Carn by my side then I would be forced to continue into unwanted battles!

This couldn't do…I can't allow this to come to pass. Whether it killed me or not, I had- no, I needed to convince Leon to take Carn before Hop and I left tomorrow.

Hop was approaching me with a wry smile of discomfiture, "Whoa Byla, you really learned your type advantages." He chuckled.

No no, don't start that. No, I didn't.

Carn was running around squeaking in victory, pumping it's little paws and even snapping it's battle-hungry gaze to Leon's Charizard like it wanted to take it on.

Leon was smart to quickly put his Charizard away, giving the Scornbunny a little shake of his head.

"Still, you managed to beat my two pokemon with your one." Hop glanced at the ground, a distant look in his eyes, "That Scornbunny sure is something."

"Yeah…."

I stared at the Scornbunny, watching it thrash violently into the dirt. Distracted by a passing speck in the air it followed after it, attempting to eat and bite the silly thing. It definitely was something alright…

"Is your Sobble alright?" Hop inquired, reaching out to pat Umi's head. Umi gave a little purr, nuzzling his palm before getting comfy along my shoulders. The lazy fella looked ready for a nap.

"Yeah, Umi is good. Was no match for Wooloo." I chuckled. Hop gave a small smile, a tad pleased to hear that.

"Here Hop," Leon held out his hands, "Let me heal up your Pokemon."

Handing his brother his two pokemon Hop smiles, nudging me.

"Well hey, here.' He handed me a bit of money.

"I don't want your change," I say, not even sure why he was giving me this.

"No no, it's for the battle." He laughed, "Since you beat me!"

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. If you lost you had to be humiliated AND hand over your hard-earned cash. Pokemon battles are great.

Sense the sarcasm there?

"I don't know Hop, this is your allowance money," I say awkwardly, trying to hand it back. He wraps his hand around my palm, forcing me to close my fingers around it.

"We're pokemon trainers now~ it's part of the deal. 'He chuckled. "I got a lot more saved up for the journey anyway." He pats my knuckles with his palm, a friendly gesture.

A gesture that was making my heart go all a flutter~ gosh his hands were soft~ And he smelled so niceeeeeeee.

I really needed to focus, because my next sentence came out as "I-you-K~ Cool. You're cool."

"Nah, you're cool~" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "We're pokemon trainers now!'

My cheer with his was very lackluster in enthusiasm, but Hop made up for it for the both of us.

"Come eat!" My Mum calls as she lifts a few Kabobs to show us.

"Yeah!" We rush to the table.

Hop swung his leg over the bench to sit beside me, offering me a kabob he snatched in passing, "Think you'll be okay with- Carn, was it?"

"Carn." I nod. "I dunno." I rub my sore neck, motioning to Umi. "I think I'll be okay with Umi though." my little Sobble circled the main table, eyeing the kabob's with pleading looks. It waited for my Mum to notice it, giving a soft whine.

My Mom visibly melted any thoughts of saying no to such a sweet little one and offered him a few slices of meat that had cooled.

I honestly couldn't tell if it was a crybaby or conniving. It often used tears to get it's way. Very manipulative.

Chomping down on my Kabob I watch my Umi attempt to stuff its entire mouth with the Kabob's contents in one go. Barely able to fit even two pieces into it's tiny mouth I snatch the kabob and shake my head. "No. Small bites."

It whines, chewing the meat it had slowly. After a while, it opens its mouth expectantly. Such a baby.

...Yet here I go hand feeding it anyway.

Though, I guess that was okay, since Hop was also doing that with his Hip and Wooloo.

Halfway through the meal, Carn tugs on my pant leg. It motioned to its mouth. Raising my eyebrow I toss a chunk of meat it's way. It leaps into the air like a breaching whale-lord, catching the meat between it's bucked teeth.

So I had an overachiever and an underachieve pokemon.

I feel exhausted already.

"So you two feel fully ready for tomorrow?' Leon asked us. NO.

"Yeah!" Hop cheers

"Yeah…" I say, despite my eyes clearly pleading, end my suffering.

" Alright, listen up new trainers. 'Leon cleared his voice, somehow making it a tad deeper to show he was serious. The table quieted to look his way, our parents giving little, if not worried, smiles. "Believe in yourself and your pokemon. If you trust in one another and carry on battling side by side, then someday… you might even become worthy rivals for me, the unbeatable champion." He winked, and Hop gasped beside me.

Heavens no. No no, never. That very idea is like nightmare fuel.

And what is worse, Leon looked right at ME when he said it. Get those golden irises out of here Leon!

"I'll come knocking on your door to challenge you before you know it, Lee!" Hop declared. He slammed his hand on the table to look at me, "Guess that makes us rivals, Byla!"

I give a slow blink, lost for a moment. "...Why?"

"Because we both are aiming to be champion. But only one can do it!" He jabbed his thumb to his chest, "And it's gonna be me."

I wasn't aware that Hop truly believed I wanted such an obscure and stressful job like being the champion. A job that literally drove Leon into collapsing…

I'm not kidding it was on the news. He collapsed halfway between two towns with a high fever from over-exhaustion. He claims to have been given more time off to ensure this never happens again, but those bags under his eyes say otherwise.

"Uh…" I struggle to come up with a reply. I give a shaky thumbs-up, unable to form any words of rebuttal. "Right on, Hop." I say. If Hop wanted to try and be Champion, then he has my full support. I think he'd be great at it, anyway. Hop is great at everything~

Though, I might be a little bit bias.

Leon gave a hearty laugh. "Glad to see you two in such high spirits!" He ruffled Hop's hair. "Honestly, watching you two battle made me want to let out Charizard to join in all the fun!"

I slowly turn to him, eyes narrowed and mouth hanging open. How would that have even worked?

Level 80 against level 3? (Though that is highly debatable that Carn is at level 3 with how crazy it battled…)

"That sounds like a terrifying idea," I say

Leon snorted, "I know~" he laughed, "It was just exciting to see my little brother blossoming into a new trainer. Made me think of Dad."

Hop's eyes couldn't have been wider, "Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. He'd be really proud to see you heading off Hop." Leon grips his shoulder. "Can't wait to see where it'll take you."

Hop shifted in his seat, looking down at his knees with a small but happy smile. I can't help but feel warm in my chest, happy to see Hop so pleased.

"You're gonna be real tough Hop," I say.

"Especially with my rivals' help." Hop seemed determined for things to be this way, even despite how I rolled my eyes.

Leon gave a little laugh, "You've got a lot of promise yourself, Byla. In fact, I have a favor to ask you… be a real rival to Hop, would you? Push him, and make the both of you stronger." With such a serious request I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

Feeling a lot of expectations on my back, I gave a weak nod, faking confidence, "Oh yeah, of course. Sure. I'll- I'll push him. I'll bully him even."

"What?' Hop whined, "No~ don't do that." He nudged me and I smile. "Well hey, Lee! Now that you've seen me battle you gotta let me join the Gym challenge now, right?" Hop asked hopefully.

His brother was caught off guard, "You?" He asked, "Join the gym challenge?" He seemed to glance towards their mother. A pokemon journey was one thing, but the gym challenges. The stress of that alone was a lot. I had the feeling Leon was a little unsure on agreeing to this.

"Why in the world would you want to join that, dear?" Hop's Mom chipped in.

"Because it's the biggest event here in Galar! Only true pokemon trainers join it! It's the best way to grow and show your skills." his eyes were dazzling, filled with vigor and determination. I feel tempted to fan myself, in awe of him. I restrained myself from doing that.

Leon asked cautiously, "You think you're ready for the single greatest competition in our region? Not putting the cart before the rapidash there, little brother?" He gave a weak smile, wanting Hop to really understand what he was asking for.

My own desire to defend Hop came bursting upward before I could stop it, "Of course he's ready!" I slam my hand on Hop's shoulder, proud. "He knows all there is to know about Pokemon. Plus, he's analyzed every single one of your battles. He's researched the other gym leaders too, knowing their type advantages, their pokemon, their fighting styles. He's got this whole challenge in the bag!" I proclaim.

The entire table gawked at me, my Mum's lips curling into a knowing smile. Even Hop was surprised by my declaration, giving a slow if not shy smile.

"Gee, Byla." he grinned, "Thanks."

Leon glanced at his Mom, who lifted her eyebrow at him, "Well.. y-you need more than research though. You need to be able to train your pokemon really well. Plus, you're still kind of young, Hop." his protective side was showing, worried Hop's hopes might be trampled on if Hop were to attempt this.

"You joined it when you were ten!" Hop huffed, "I'm 15…! I can handle it." The look in his eyes was something I knew Leon could never say no too. In fact, it seemed to inspire the champion, maybe even remind him of himself.

'Well, if that is really what you want to do, you two need to do a whole lot of learning about Pokémon."

Excuse me. Did he say.. . you two? No no. No no no no, I know where this is going. I had a feeling convincing Leon of Hop was going to come back and bite me in the butt! I just knew it! Me and my big mouth!

"Especially you, Byla." He gives me a serious look.

Boy I will smack you! Hop never once mentioned me! Don't rope me into this!

"Before you think about getting gym badges, it's best you two get a pokedex first." He instructs.

I DON'T WANT GYM BADGES.

Leon lifted his own Pokédex, old and a little worn down to give an example. Yeah, I knew what it was, and I DIDN'T WANT IT.

"It's best to know what pokemon you might be dealing with and it's fun to keep track of all the info you gather. It's a record of every trainer's love and passion for pokemon training."

Ahh, the one thing I have no love and training for.

"Right right, we're one it" Hop gave a determined nod, hooking arms with me.

Hop.

"We're on it!" He cheered.

No.

"Looks like it's off to the pokemon research lab for you and me, Byla!"

NO!

"That's the kind of enthusiasm a trainer needs, Hop!" Leon agreed with a matching grin to his brother. "I'll let the professor know to expect you."

SOMEONE END ME.

I look to my Mum for aid, sending signals with my eyes for her to say something against this. Casually leaning her chin against her palm she softly cooed, "Oh~ This sounds like such a wonderful idea. You two are going to have so much fun~"

MUM!

I felt like I was being dragged into the hunger games or something! A tribute that had no chance of escaping.

I sure did try though, let that be known.

"Well hey I mean- I'm not really that confident in my ability to be a trainer. I don't think entering the gym challenges would really be the right thing for me…" I say with a weak laugh.

"Oh Byla," Hop gave me a side hug "Look at you, being all humble~" he poked my nose. Don't be cute with me Hop..

"Believe in yourself Byla." Leon cheered me on. "You're so much stronger than you think!"

Oh, I'm plenty strong, believe me.

"Listen, whatever happens, you have my full support." Hop grabbed my shoulders to look me dead in the eyes. "I believe in you."

Legs shaking, sight fading, my will being so easily persuaded…. Ughhhh, dang it.

"Well- if you say so." I mumbled, glancing away when my face felt hot.

"Great! Then let's get to it! Let's head to bed right now so we can leave early tomorrow morning!"

Curse it all.


	3. Collapsing Fence

I awoke in a foul mood. Sobble was curled to my side in a small ball, the other one, Scornbunny, down in a tangled mess by my legs. It was teething by using my foot, chewing softly in its sleep. "Gross," I mumbled, slobber soaking my toes. Maneuvering my foot free I lay back down to glare at my ceiling. This would be my life, I realize.

It didn't help that I was grouchy from lack of sleep. These two were snuggle bugs, pressing so close that I woke up in the middle of the night in a panic because I couldn't breathe! (The Sobble had laid across on my face then rolled onto my throat) I'm not kidding, I almost died.

After a few minutes, there is a knock on my door and my Mum appears from the shadows of the hallway. "You awake Byla?"

"Unfortunately."

"Today is the big day."

"Unfortunately," I repeat with a grimace

With a fold of her arms my Mum clicks her tongue, "You know dear, you could have said no to the Gym challenge yesterday." she reminded me, her way of telling me that I can't be gloomy over something that I agreed too.

"I was forced." I proclaim dramatically

"No one did that." she disagreed, "You are just a crowd-pleaser. Or- correction. A Hop Pleaser."

Curses.

I wag my finger as if to scold her, "A Mother shouldn't point out their only child's very obvious personality flaws. You'll give me a complex."

"You'll do that on your own. Honestly sweetie, Hop has you wrapped around his pinky." She chided, clearly amused. "He would understand if you told him no. He wouldn't be upset with you."

I would be upset with me.

"But did you see the way he looked at me?" I roll onto my side, distraught. "He was so excited for me to be his rival and do this with him. It's been his dream for years now."

"His dream doesn't have to be your dream." She moved closer, sitting on the side of my bed to pat my head. "As your Mother, I don't want you dragged into something you really don't want to do. But, I also think there is no harm in at least trying the gym challenge. You've seen it on Tv every year. Their challenges are so fun and exciting. Even if you don't like the pokemon battle part, you might enjoy the challenges."

Well, I suppose that was true. Those can be really cool. One year, the water gym leader changed her entire gym to look like a big swimming pool. The trainers had to water ski the terrain while tossing balls into rings. That was kind of cool. I wouldn't mind doing something like that I suppose.

"...I guess." I purse my lips, struggling to hold back a smile when my Mum gives me a long look.

"Could be funnnnn~" she cooed.

A tad more enticed I sigh, "Okay, Okay. I'll stop complaining and give it a try." At least, I'll stop outwardly complaining about this whole thing.

"Excellent!" she praised, leaping to her feet. "Now hurry into the kitchen and have some breakfast~"

Watching her leave I sat up to blink blearily out my window. I wondered how long it would be until I slept in this room again. Once the journey begins I'll be out in the wilderness or hotels, far away from home. I never slept well at other people's houses.

That feels like a universal thing- You can't sleep well unless it's in your own bed. I've never slept well when we went on vacation or at sleepovers.

The only exception being when I slept over at Hop's house, because I am there enough that it is practically a second home.

Lifting my feet over the edge of the bed the movement seemed to stir my two new pokemon.

I had failed in my attempts to hand Scornbunny over to Leon yesterday. He had retired early so it wasn't exactly for lack of trying honestly. By the time I realized he was gone he was already in the house and asleep, dead to the world.

I wasn't willing to disturb him. That man needed all the rest he could manage to get his mitts on with how overworked he was.

But don't worry, I tell this to myself with feigned confidence.

I still had today to try and give Carn to him. He was meeting us down by the poke-lab down the road to get our poke-dex's.

That would be my best opportunity.

"Up and at 'em, you two." I yawn, stretching my arms over my head. Changing out of my pajamas I slide into my clothes for the day. Adding a light jacket since it felt a little chilly outside so early in the morning I nod.

"There." I adjusted my hat, a gift from Leon last year for my birthday. He was very surprised I grew to love it so much, wearing it nearly every day.

I was surprised myself, considering…. Well, we don't need to talk about that. The bottom line was that Leon and I have a complicated relationship. I respected the man, adored him maybe as Hop did… but also felt spiteful towards him, even when I tried not to.  
Like I said, complicated.

"Byla!" My Mum calls, "You don't want to keep Leon waiting~!"

Grabbing my bag, struggling to heave it onto my shoulders, I rush into the kitchen. Scornbunny and Sobble stumble after me, rubbing their sleepy eyes.

Popping a squat at the table I greedily munch down the pancakes on my plate. This would be the last time I get a home-cooked meal for a while too.

Yeah, this was just bringing my mood down with each new realization. No bed. No food made by Mum. No warm house and soft couch…

No more Mum…

"Cheer up, pumpkin." Speaking of her, she seemed to sense my distress and reached over to clean my chin. "This will be an adventure."

"The chances of me dying on this adventure are around 80%." I inform her.

She pursed her lips coyly, "Get your head out of the clouds and it might drop to 50%."

"A 50/50 chance of death," I nod, "That makes me feel so much better."

"Dropping the sass might help your chances too." raising an eyebrow at me she dropped a few pieces of bacon on my plate. I couldn't help but notice she seemed to go all out for this breakfast. Pancakes, toast, sausage, and eggs. Bacon even!

"Thank you~" I ate the first piece with a happy mewl. The pokemon ate below us, each having their own bowls of grub. Scarfing their bowl down at a lightning speed Scornbunny turned to me for seconds.

It gave a longing stare at my last piece of bacon.

"No." I say. It nudged me with it's paw, pointing to its mouth demandingly.

"No." I frown, holding my bacon away. Carn gave a huff, cheeks puffing out in anger that I denied it what it wanted. I shake my head and ignore the little menace.

Cute or not, it had no manners.

And then...

Feeling a sharp pain against my ankle, I wind back with a yell. "OW!" The accursed scornbunny bit me! AGAIN!

The rage within me overflowed. I thought it had boiled down but no, it was secretly festering within me, just needing a match to ignite it.

And boy did Carn try real hard to be that match.

"That's it!" I slam it's pokeball down on the table, pissed and tired. First the journey, then the gym challenges, and now this bunny. My life was turning into a flipping nightmare and I wasn't having it.

"You are staying here!"

Carn's ears twitched in surprise, stepping back when I pushed out of my chair. Snagging my bag I toss it on my back with plans to leave right out the front door. "Tell Leon he can have it! Or better yet, just release it back into the wild…!"

Because people did that, you know. It was okay to release them back. Scornbunny would be way better off in the wild anyway! There they could fight and bite things as much as it wanted. Join some gang of other biting scornbunny and terrorize the ankles of the region.

"Oh, honey.' My Mum called back, hoping to convince me otherwise.

"Nope!" I push through the door Umi scampering after me. It scaled the fence, hopping from post to post to keep up with my pace, happy when I finally stopped for it. Lowering my arm for Umi, it clambered up my hand to my forearm, slowly making its way to my shoulder.

Adjusting my heavy bag, a bag I never wanted to inherit, I walk down the path I didn't want to leave.

You know, just a thought here, I could totally just ditch out now. Nobody would be the wiser. I could just get on the latest ship and sail off to some other region. Chill out in a hotel there, treat it like a vacation. Eventually, wander back after a few months and say some elaborate epic tale that I never went on.

Get a job or something.

Elope with Hop.

...That idea sounds the most logical, clearly. We could change our names to Bently and Hon.

Feeling this plan was rock solid, I spied the top Hop's house coming into view. Ready to round the corner I took a small pause, hearing something odd behind me. I turn and couldn't believe what I saw.

It was Scornbunny. Small yet bursting with violent energy it was chasing after me. Must have followed me out.

"What..." I struggled to comprehend this for a moment, blinking rapidly.

Seriously, what exactly did this fuzzy little biter want from me?

"Go back." I pointed to my house. It ignored my order. "Carn." I say sternly, waving my finger, "I'm not taking you. Not when you keep doing this!"

Carn screeched and called angrily back at me, but this time, I ignored it's call. I took a few more steps, glancing back to see how it would react.

As expected, it didn't give up. In fact, it was carrying it's own pokeball in it's paws. It seemed insistent to try and keep up with me.

Did it like me or hate me, honestly. You don't work this hard to stay with someone you dislike.

"Nope! I'm not traveling with a pokemon that keeps biting me…!"

The Scornbunny smacks it's feet on the ground while Sobble watched it curiously from my shoulder. Almost amused at the show it was being graced with.

Then, oh then, because this wasn't bad enough, the bunny began to wail like some three year old unable to get what they wanted in the grocery store. You've seen them around I'm sure. Red faced, entitled, smacking their heads on the concrete just to get some cheap plastic toy of sorts.

Heavy, fat tears fell from it's cheeks, mouth wide and sobbing as it stumbled after me.

"Are you serious?" I demand. This whole set up was suddenly, and very alarmingly making me feel like some sort of bad guy! Which wasn't fair in the slightest!

I took a few more big steps and waited, expecting it to give up. But Carn was relentless. It trailed behind me through it's bleary gaze, holding it's pokeball towards me.

For the first time since I met them, Carn looked so small. Ears flopped to the side, little legs moving twice the speed of my own to keep up.

For such an aggressive little annoyance… it sure didn't want to be left behind.

The tears alone were hard to ignore, my own self issues smacking me hard in the face. As much as I hated to think about it, I could see myself in Carn and it's tears.

I didn't want the Scornbunny to think I was… abandoning it or something.

"Oh the poor dear." a neighbor of mine had stepped out to see what all the fuss was about, giving a soft a pitying look to Carn. Seeing a few of my other neighbors staring at me I whip around and scoop Carn up before they can get it in their heads that I was the cause of this tantrum.

Even if I kind of was...

"Alright come on, stop crying... please?," I mumbled, rocking it awkwardly to see if that would get it to stop. It's weeps dejectedly into my shoulder, trying it's best to hand me it's pokeball.

It was hard to bare with. I felt my own bitter heart crying out.

My finger's grazed the pokeball, it's eyes momentarily looking at me with hope.

Ahh geez. Now that wasn't fair….

If that didn't make it bad enough Sobble, apparently a sentimental crier, started quivering it's lower lip. The tears followed quickly after.

I felt like a single parent trying to raise two infants alone!

"I'm not ready for parenthood..." I grieve, my voice cracking the longer I peer into Scornbunny's teary soul. Oh great, now I'm crying too.

After a few more seconds, taking a break against the wall to just compose ourselves, I sigh. "Okay. Okay okay.' I say, adjusting Carn to take its pokeball. "Fine." I slipped it into my pocket to show it I was serious. It's tears stopped, taking wobbly breaths to stare at me. It hiccuped a few times, my hand finding it's back to pat it assuringly.

"It's okay." I continue. Using it's small paws it rubbed at its face to clear away the tears. "You'll come with. But I have rules. Number one, you can't bite me anymore. You can't bite anyone." I stress this part.

Carn gives a few small nods of understanding.

"Good" I huff, "Then… I guess we're a team now." I look between the two. "Byla, Umi and Carn. Off to face the world." I look out from the road, peering out to the distant mountains and terrain. The world was my oyster, or however that saying goes. My unwavering, unopened oyster.

Time to face it and hopefully not die!

Geez I really hope I don't die.

That would really suck. And if I did, it would probably take weeks before my Mum even get the slightest idea something was up! They might never find my body…

For all I know Carn might eat me. I feel like I shouldn't put that past them.

"Rule two," I say seriously, "You can't eat me."

Carn blinked once, considering the rule, before nodding in agreement. Note how it had to consider it.

"Alright." I pat my face, scrubbing my eyes like a mad man to rid any evidence that my cry feast had even occurred. "Game faces, you two. Don't let the world see you cry!" even if my entire neighborhood just witnessed me break down like a blubbering baby, we're going to pretend I didn't!

Smearing their faces into my shirt, which was disgusting but whatever, Carn and Umi gave little howls of determination.

"HERE WE GO!" I run around the corner, make it ten steps, and then stopping to catch my breath. I was already winded? Good gosh, I was out of shape. I was going to die out there.

Even Carn and Umi, with their quietly judging looks, knew I was going to die. No stamina, no muscle mass, little to no intelligence. I don't even know how to put up a tent! I. Was. Going. To. Die.

"Hey!" my shining beacon of hope, wonderful Hop, was the only plus to this whole thing. And honestly, probably my only means of survival. Since he excelled where I lacked, in every way, shape, and form.

"Byla!" he slid to a stop in front of me. "Morning!" he paused, his expression morphing to worry, "Oh hey, are you three alright?" He reached out, his finger gently caressing the side of my cheek. "Your eyes are all puffy." he notes, realizing we had been crying.

Ah, dang it.

I could tell a lie. Say I got allergies. Got something in my eye. Carn chucked dirt at my face! Anything better than the truth that I was susceptible to breaking down when my pokemon started crying.

"Oh." I glance away, sheepish. "I tried to leave Carn at home. Carn cried. Then Umi cried. Then I cried. Now we are all going together."

...Or I just blab out the truth because I physically cannot lie to Hop. It's practically a condition. I'll call it: Coronary Hop Disease.

"So you are keeping Carn?" Hop smiles like he already knew I was going to decide this in the end.

"Yeah. Against my better judgment, Carn is coming along." I poke Carn's nose, who wiggles it in response to the odd feeling. "I hope things go well."

"They'll go well." he sounds confident. "You're Byla, after all. You never let things like this get you down for too long." Hop pushes a stray hair out of my eyes, his thumb lingering upon my temple. Still emotional, threatening to fall against the urge to cry once more, I press my forehead to the side of his wrist. Like there was anything subtle about that.

"You sleep well?" I mumbled

"Hardly a wink." he admits, "I kept thinking about today."

"Same." I nod, though I get the feeling we were thinking different emotions about this journey as a whole. Mine is much less exciting than his…

Hop bounced with a smile, "You ready to-" whatever he was about to say was cut off with an abrupt crashing noise. Our heads snapped towards the direction of the noise, eyeing the path up to my house.

Of course, it was coming from my house.

"What was that?" Hop asked, bewildered.

"Sounded like a collapsing fence," I say.

Hop side glances at me, "That was an oddly specific answer."

"I know my way around a few fences. Collapsed a few in my day." I brush my knuckles on my shirt proudly.

"Well let's make sure." Tugging on my wrist the two of us shot back the way I came. Stopping at the front steps of my home we look down at the remains of tossed around wood.

"Called it, collapsed fence." I point to the evidence that had been torn and left behind. Hop stepped around it with a worried look.

"But why-" he trailed off, recalling the Wooloo from yesterday. "Don't tell me that Wooloo had been tackling the fence all night?"

"Enough force and patience could get the trick done." I nod knowingly, peaking through the fence and towards the slumbering weald. In my whole rush to get away from Carn I must have not noticed it in passing. Now it was gone, into the unknown.

"...We're going in there, aren't we?" Hop asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course we are." I adjust my bag.

"We probably aren't allowed to."

"It's my own backyard." I scoff, "I can go into it whenever I please and I do anyway."

After all, the wild area was filled with high level and wild pokemon, as the name implies, but you don't see anyone banning trainers from going in there, now do you? But like, seriously, why don't they ban trainers from going in there? I've gone onto discovery channel and I've seen how aggressive those Beware's are. Walk behind a tree and BAAM! They got you knocked out cold!

Or even worse.

It hugs you.

Fact of the day!: Beware's are known to kill AT LEAST 30 people a year from spine breaking hugs. HUGS! Not even affection is safe when it comes to them!

I hear the death count is even worse in the Alola region.

Really the Slumbering Weald wasn't that bad in comparison. Deeper you go, sure, there are higher-level pokemon, but nothing terrifying. Nothing like Beware's...

"Byla, are you okay? You look pale." Hop taps my shoulder.

"Do you think Beware's are terrifying?" I ask in a small voice.

Hop's eyes widen and he nods wildly, "Oh yeah, of course. I mean, their name is literally a warning." he glanced at the woods, "You don't think any of those are in here, do you?"

"No no," I shake my head, "If they were I would be turning right around and crying for my Mum." At least... I hope none were in here? I've never gone that deep to ever fully find out. It wasn't the most dangerous place, but it was one you could get lost in easily.

Oh, and there's foggy.

Of course, that could be a danger if you weren't paying attention.

But I am an agile cat. A master of multitasking. A guru of walking and monologuing. The Ultimate-!

Bested by a small pebble, I trip right into the closest tree. Hop barely managed to snag my arm and pull my upright, staring at me quizzically.

"...I'm fine." I pursed my lips.

"You sure?"

I frown, "Yes." I take another couple of steps, Hop taking a few seconds before following me. "Have you ever been here before?" I ask him

"Never," he replies a little too quickly. I glanced at him, watching his eyes roam the terrain rapidly.

"I've been in here a lot."

He looks concerned, "Why?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Like I said, it's basically my backyard. And you know my Mom's work schedule, She was gone some days until dinner time. And if you weren't around for me to hang out with, I came back here. I've never gone too far in though. Kept to the border of the forest so I wouldn't get lost."

"They say this place is out of bounds." he points out, basically saying what we were doing was illegal.

"Rebels." I make a peace sign with my fingers.

"Criminals." he does a sign back

"Delinquents." I make some obscure sign I was positive didn't have an actual meaning.

"Lawbreakers!"

"Dumb teens who definitely won't get lost!"

"DUMB TEENS WHO DEFINITELY WON'T GET LOST!" Hop echoed loudly. As if saying it a few times might ensure this statement to be a fact.

It was kind of strange how I wasn't against this little detour. Yet I was so against a pokemon journey in general.

Maybe it was because Hop was here, or because this forest was something I was more familiar with. Or it was something that most people didn't want me to do.

Hard to say.

I decided to leave Umi and Carn out just in case anything decided to jump us. Not that I was expecting anything too, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Umi was nice and docile, sticking to my shoulder. Well, more like holding on for dear life. The slightest noise had it's back arched like a cat on edge, big eyes scanning the area.

It was quick to panic, anxious and reserved. Yet very soft and loving when it felt it was in a safe space.

Carn, on the other hand, was an over-excited toddler at my feet, squealing and running in wild circles. It scanned the area similar to Umi, but not out of fear. Carn was hunting, tracking its next victim.

I was hoping to avoid some of the pokemon here in the woods but Carn made that downright impossible, charging at anything that so much as moved.

It was a fearless pokemon.

Well, no, that was a lie.

Sometimes a snapping stick or sudden noise seemed to remind Carn of it's young age and it would come running back to me, clinging to my legs.

Once it had calmed down it would run back ahead to fight off whatever was there.

A very high strung, if not cute, baby…

"Where do you think that Wooloo got off to?" Hop huffed, scanning the area, "This Fog is really coming in thick now." He frowned, "This could be bad if we don't find it soon."

"Yeah." I take a few steps, recognizing the area with the man-made path before us.

Taking a few cautious steps forward Hop looked back at me. "You said you know the area, right?"

I offer my arm, "We can stick close together." I suggest. It was partially a tease yet Hop took my arm without complaint. I tensed slightly, back straightening like I was suddenly on guard duty.

I scanned the area for even the slightest chance of danger.

"Carn." I say, "Stay sharp.' It was surprised I was so determined with this.

Of course I was. My Hop was relying on me to keep him safe and by the stars above, I would die before even a single hair on his precious head was even touched!

Walking together at a slow pace we inched through the forest. Hop pressed closer to me, never liking the dark. It was early in the morning but these thick trees blocked out a good amount of the sunlight.

"Still recognize this place?' Hop mumbled.

"Yup," I say. Hop didn't seem to realize just how often I wandered back here. Of course, I've never really felt the need to go back this far, but we were still on the path. I mean, come on, it was man-made. If we get a little nervous all we have to do is turn back.

Yet, as if the Forest was trying to make a fool of me for even trying to act confident in this situation, it decided to make my life a tad harder.

The fog was getting thicker, making it tricky to even see the path before us. I slowed our pace, feeling a sense of unease. The fog had never been this bad in all my visits back here.

"This is mad." Hop mumbled, "I can't even see my own hand in front of my own face…!" He leaned closer, "I can hardly see you!" our noses bumped when he leaned a little closer. "Oh!" he quickly leaned away, "Sorry.." he says sheepishly.

'...It's fine." I squeak. Thank goodness for this fog because I was looking very tomato like right now. Thank you fog~

"I think I can see why this place is off-limits. Byla, do you still know where we are?"

"Uh…" It was hard to tell, but honestly, I didn't even care. I had Hop in my arms~ Self-preservation gets tossed to the wind when he is here.

'Should we head back? But we can't without that Wooloo." Hop debates to himself, unsure.

Finding our eyes locking Hop gave a little frown, "Byla-" whatever he was about to say was cut off as a beast sauntered towards us. It was so sudden, almost even comedic at how it just appeared. Like it was just taking a stroll and spotted us, walking over to say a friendly hello. Or snag a quick snack.

It held no threatening presence to us but it sure was big. Leaping back Hop and I gawk at the beast. It was a pokemon, clearly, but none that I had ever seen before.

"What is that?" Hop whispered to my ear.

"I don't know." I shake my head. I lurch forward to snag Carn by the ears before it can blindly leap at the pokemon for a fight.

Stumbling back we pressed against a towering rock behind us. The Pokémon in front of us stared us down, tilting its head at Hop then locking eyes with me.

It felt odd…

I was positive this was the first time I had ever seen this pokemon before, yet it felt familiar all the same.

"We have to get around it." Hop whispered to me in warning, his eyes never breaking from the pokemon in front of us.

I gave a slow nod of agreement, "Then... we have to make a path."

Stepping closer, despite Hop giving a hissed warning not to do so, I lowered scornbunny down to the ground. Carn eagerly leaped into battle position as Umi nuzzled into my shoulder. It must have sensed it was no match.

Unlike Carn, who held no sense of fear or caution in its entire body.

"Okay uh-" It didn't seem threatening to us. Just stared. Like staring into my very soul. Maybe we could just leave in peace instead of battling? If we just headed back the way we came-

"Carn-!" I yelled when the scornbunny leaped into action, spitting out it's fire attack of embers. Yet, what happened next was just as confusing. The ember flew right through the mysterious pokemon, hitting a tree behind it.

"What?" Hop gawked, "It had no effect?"

More like it missed entirely.

Carn attempted another move, but it just fazed right through. Like the pokemon wasn't even really there to begin with. Like a ghost…

Oh geez, maybe this was a ghost type? Only certain types worked on ghost types, right? But this thing doesn't even remotely seem like a ghost type? Well, look at me now regretting my past self and how I completely spaced out during the Ghost Pokemon seminar in school. I mean honestly, out of all the things you learn in school, it's probably the crap you don't pay attention to that you'll need later in life. For example, how is finding the area of a parallelogram going to help me in this one? (but legit, bragging here, you need help with shapes, I'm the person to go to. I got you covered.)

"What is this thing?" Hop shook his head, the fog getting worse around us with each attack.

"I don't know." I say. I'll call it Fluffsy right now and maybe it'll stick. "We should get out of here."

"Right." Hop turned and gave a tug on my hand.

Our fingers slipped through each other's like air between rocks. He took two steps without me, turned back in surprise, and then his form seemed to just fad into the fog. Everything just seemed to go white. I couldn't see anyone.

Even Hop, who was just a few steps ahead of me, seemed to have vanished. Carn was gone, Umi absent from my shoulder. "Carn? Umi!" I cup my hands around my mouth to call them. No response.

Taking a few steps, barely even able to make out the tree lines, I wonder if I'm even moving at all.

I'm lost. Alone.

"Hop?" I called. "Hop where are you?!" There was a panic setting in.

I held my hands out to try and guide me from running into anything and the next thing I knew I felt like I was falling over.

The world went dark.

It was bizarre. I felt like I was floating in nothingness. Then, like a movie screen, a vision was in front of me. I couldn't make out any noise, but there was a person there. Standing in a space that felt similar to an altar, or even a grave...

A small lake was behind that, two tombstones standing watch over the silence. It felt familiar, in a somber sort of way.

The figure in this vision was slouched, shoulders tense as if in pain. They wore a crown and cape, standing before a large pokemon with a shield put between them. The human looked sad and- unbearably sad. It was strange... I could feel that sadness like it was my own.

Being left behind. Forced to say goodbye. I hated this feeling more than anything. It was something I felt I had to experience too often in my life.

Then, as quickly as it arrived, the pokemon was turning to leave.

I extend my hand out, "Don't go…" I pleaded. The darkness was cracking behind me, splintering the dark expanse until the vision was fading. And then a voice finally broke through.

Byla!

Hop?

He was calling to me.

All at once I was being jostled awake, Hop shaking my shoulders, "Byla!"

I was on the ground, back at the very entrance of the slumbering Weald. By some unexplainable force, we had been escorted away from the fog and back to safety. I was in the safety of Hop's arms, which held me tight.

"Are you okay, Byla?" He looked me over, fussing, "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine…" I rub my sore head. Carn and Umi were on the ground beside me, sitting up just as confused as the rest of us. "What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know." Hop looks back onto the path, not too eager to head back further in. "I lost you for a moment." He swallowed, pulling me tighter against his chest. "I lost you and then when I came to, we were here."

My hands wandered up his back to return the hug, taking a moment just to breathe. We were okay. Whatever just happened it was just some crazed dream and illusion caused by that Pokemon. Perhaps even it was an illusion too.

Rushing footsteps echoed behind us, pulling us apart to prepare for whatever Pokemon was approaching us this time. Instead of a pokemon, however, we ran into the wild Champion.

"Hop! Byla!" Low and behold, Leon arrived. He barreled into Hop and me to embrace us in a bone-crunching hug. "You two had me worried sick! What in the world are you even doing here?"

"We- we were looking for a Wooloo. We came to save it." Hop stammered, flustered. "How did you know where we were, Lee? You're pants with directions!"

Which is hilarious if you think about it. Especially if you take into account that Leon's pants make... no... sense? Like, are they shorts or tights? Short tights?

"Oh, that's nice to hear." Leon frowned, "I waited for you two all morning and you never showed! Of course I would come looking for you. I saw the fence was broken down and thought there was a chance you were here." He clasped his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

Caught off guard I shrugged his hand away, frustrated with myself. That dream wasn't settling well with me and having Leon here just made me feel complicated. More complicated that usual, I mean.

Leon looked conflicted at my reaction and lowered his hand back to his side, "It's been hours, you two."

"It has?" Hop glanced at his watch, mouth falling open to realize it was long past the time we arrived. It had been 8 last we checked, and now it was 1 in the afternoon. "We-" he glanced at me, wondering just how long we had been lost. Or even knocked out.

I'm surprised we're relatively intact despite being unconscious and surrounded by wild pokemon for so long.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Hop's voice became small, worried his brother was mad at him. Leon couldn't seem to hold the frustration on his face for long, and it softened,

"I'm just glad you two are okay." He glanced behind him, "And you said you were looking for a Wooloo, right?" He gestured back to show his charizard keeping watch over the Wooloo in question. Perfectly fine.

It was back at the entrance, wasn't it? That little buggar didn't need any help at all! We came in here and traumatized ourselves for nothing!

"Oh good." Hop sighed in relief.

"This place is out of bounds." Leon said in a scolding tone, "But- it took courage to come in here. You did good, little brother." Leon ruffles Hop's head, getting a happy grin from his little brother. Leon paused to brush some leaves and dirt out of Hop's hair. "Were you two rolling in the dirt or something? You're a mess."

"We were attacked." Hop says, voice turning dramatic to retell the tale, "Right, Byla?"

"It was- I've never seen a pokemon like that before.' I agree. "Carn's moves seemed to just pass right through it.' I look down at my scornbunny, who's arms are folded and it's expression pouty. It seemed upset it wasn't able to battle such a strong looking opponent.

Umi gave it's side a nudge of comfort, giving a lazy smile.

"A strong pokemon?" Leon's eyes sparkled, peering into the fog curiously. Knowing it was best to get us out however he nods, "We'll discuss it more later. For now, let's get you two out of here."

"Good thinking." Hop nods.

In my exhaustion, I struggle to add any input. Instead, I focused on my pokemon

"Are you two alright?" I kneel in front of them. They both gave small nods.

Maybe they sensed my distress as they reached their little paws out and touched the sides of my face. Looking at the two I blink a few times. Carn wiggles it's nose while Umi presses a tad closer. They gauged my reaction as if quietly telling me that it was okay.

They were here.

Carn flexed its arm to show off it's muscles. A boisterous way to tell me that nothing could harm me when I had such a tough and mighty pokemon by my side.

Oddly comforting.

"C'mere you two, time to rest." Lifting Umi and Carn's pokeball I call them back. Setting them back into my pocket I follow the two brothers out of the forest.

Exiting the slumbering Weald, the roar I heard before seemed to echo in my ears. Leon and Hop seemed unaware of this, walking forward without looking back. But I did.

Something odd was in the forest. Even as I walked away I could feel its reach extending towards me. Something that was calling to me, but I didn't want to answer back.

That loneliness I felt before had been crushing, and I feared it that if I answered that call, I would have to experience that pain once more.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

So I ran.

* * *

**NEW STORY! SO EXCITED FOR THIS ONE~  
**


	4. Route One

Now just imagine me with a jar. It's labeled; Suppression.

I open that jar, stuffing it to the brim with the cloud of anxiety that is attempting to suffocate me.

Forcing it into the jar I seal the lid of suppression and chuck that thing as far as I can.

Boom, avoidance.

Then I won't think about it. Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.

That sounds healthy.

I'm going to do that.

With that in mind. the moment I step out of those woods I chuck that imaginary jar as far as my imagination can go. Leon gives me an odd look since the jar was only visible to my imagination, but all that matters is that it is gone now.

Visualization is key to help with discarding the unwanted jar after all.

"Alright, you two." Leon set the gate back into place and slammed it shut. Our journey into the woods was officially over. "Let's try to not go wandering into out of bounds areas."

"Like you do," I say.

"I do that by accident." he points at me with a huff. "Anyway, I'm going to head out first. You two double-check your supplies and meet me at the Poke Lab." he gave a salute and ran off.

I was half tempted to vault back over that fence and B-line back into those woods just to spite him.

Watching him go instead with a frown, Hop was quick to pick the enthusiasm back up.

"Well, at least we can start our journey now!' Hop seemed eager to just forget everything that had happened. I wasn't as convinced.

I still felt on edge, glancing back at the gate.

Not that my jar of suppression didn't help, but even it couldn't seem to get ride of the foreboding feeling I had along my spine.

"Make sure to tell your Mum we're leaving Byla." Hop nudged me, "She'll go spare if you leave without a word. Even worse than Lee just did!" He gave a wink, which was more of him just blinking twice, real fast, and rushed back down towards his house.

I lifted my hand halfway then lowered it back down.

I was emotionally drained. And the day had hardly begun.

Turning to head back to my house, which was thankfully a direct left shot from me, I sigh.

Walking in I contemplate the idea of crawling under the nearest rock and making that as my home.

I could probably make it work. Dig out the ground below the rock and make an underground cavern. Get a couch in there- no, a futon. Yeah, get a futon and a big Tv.

Live there for the rest of my life.

"Hey, Mum." I say as I instead, walk through my front door. Who was I kidding? Living underground. I didn't have the patience to reinforce those walls. I'd die from the slightest cave in because someone walked above the surface.

Oh well…

This is it. I was leaving. My heart had never felt so heavy before. Perhaps I just wasn't a fan of change or something. Or maybe this whole pokemon journey just reminded me too much of my Dad…

I don't know. It just felt too hard.

"Sweetie!" my Mum pulled me into her arms to patted my head. I felt safe, loved- and terribly sad. "You're going to do amazing things out there."

"Mum…" I say. "Is it alright if I- call? Call home I mean?" I asked. I wanted to ask if I could stay, but I felt like we'd just be going back and forth like before.

My Mum had a look on her face I hadn't seen before. Torn.

"Oh dear, of course, you can. I want you to be able to grow on your own, but that doesn't mean you don't have my support. Call me as many times as you want." She handed me her cellphone. She got it for work but ended up just using her home phone anyway. "I'll always pick up."

I look down at the device, scrutinizing over its several different buttons. "Okay." I agree.

My Mum smiles, pausing to tilt my head.

"Honey, are you alright? You look pale."

The slumbering Weald hadn't put me in the best mood for this whole journey. Not like I was in a better mood before.

The idea of losing someone, being left alone- those thoughts terrified me. I had serious issues about that when I was younger.

Abandonment issues I guess, as the nurse down the road had described. Without my desire to know this information.

She said it in passing, acting so smart and nosey.

I wouldn't even call it that severe. I just didn't like the idea of change and people leaving me…

I guess maybe I have a little bit of an issue with that.

I thought I had gotten better as I got older, but maybe in truth, I had just tucked them away somewhere deep inside me.

"I'm… fine. Just not eager for this." I say softly. I run my finger over the phone, sliding it into my pocket. "Thanks for the phone."

She smiles, "Go find a dream.' my mother kissed my forehead.

"As a pokemon trainer?" I frown.

"Byla, there are so many wonderful things to do out in the world today. Pokemon training is just one part of it. Find something you truly and honestly love." She gave me a wink, "Who knows, maybe this will even give you the courage to tell Hop how you feel."

"Who says I haven't been trying?" I gasped, offended. "My life has been filled with failed attempts and being punted into the friend zone so hard that I'm left to singing sad heartbreak country tunes!"

"Well, that's really your own fault."

"HOW?" I demand

She bats her eyes, "You aren't very direct with your words, for starters. Listen, I know when you really truly want Hop to know how you feel, you'll tell him."

Folding my arms I puff my cheeks out, grumbling. "Well… I guess I'll get going now."

With a flick of her finger, my Mum adjusts my hat, "I'll meet you by the train station to see you off."

"Sure thing."

I'd love to tell you I had some deep revelation on my way back down the road. That I came to terms with my own worries, swallowed my pride to prepare for this journey, et cetera.

I'd like to say that.

Ended up just biffing it on a rock and rolling a few feet.

I hate this path. This one, in particular, is terrible. The casualties that happen here are a continuous hazard.

I've actually texted Leon about this path many times over the years, each complaining about it's structural instability.

Not that Leon is who you should call to fix roads, but I figured he might know someone who could fix it. He does.

But instead of calling them he took it upon himself over a year ago to try and fix it.

He insisted that since it's his home town, he should fix it. No one else who lived here agreed. He did it anyway.

So he brought a shovel, some cement, and a kitchen roller. To flatten the cement.

As you might have guessed, this didn't go over well. Or, should I say, Roll over well. Haha, self Byla humor.

Long story short he ended up pouring the cement over a chunk of the dirt road, then attempted to roll it flat with a kitchen roller. He couldn't reach the entire expanse and stepped INTO the cement to get the rest.

Oh, but this isn't even the end of that.

He was crouched to roll this hand made cement, lost his footing, and fell backwards.

We got him out eventually but his feet and butt are now forever immortalized in our small town road. People come from around the globe to see those cement indents.

Recently Raihan has been trying to get agreement to make this a thing. Like, a hall of fame where everyone just makes cement versions of their butt.

The online votes are skyrocketing in agreement for this action. I'm concerned it will actually pull through.

Because you know where they'll put the rest. Right next to Leon's. It'll be the walkway of butts.

I don't want to be a child born in the butt village. I will be the butt of everyone's joke, but literally.

BUTT LITERALLY.

My Byla humor is too strong right now! I would end up mocking myself, that is how bad it would be.

It would be too easy!

Covering my eyes as I passed the cemented monstrosity I quicken my pace.

Making it past okay, I adjust my bag and sigh. I was going to have the back of an old man by the end of this.

But really... I was going to miss this town. Even with it's creepy Leon butt monument.

Turning around the corner I pick up my pace, smiling when I spot the familiar fluffed jacket Hop always wore.

Meeting him at the beginning of Route one I adjust my hat. "Hop." I greet.

"Byla." he gives a nod in return. "You ready?"

"More or less." I answer

"You doing okay? You seemed a little shaken from the Slumbering Weald."

I look at my feet before saying, "Yeah, I'm okay." I feel more like myself then I did before, though still rattled to my core. My stomach wasn't sitting well either, but it hadn't since this morning.

Gripping the rim of my hat Hop lifts it to look me in the eyes. "Show me a smile and maybe I'll believe you."

"I don't think a man who just gave me most of his money the other day can afford my smile," I say coyly.

He snorts, "Oh, you're charging now are you?"

"20 dollops of fairy dust. Take it or leave it."

Hop shakes his shoulders, loosening them up to begin a bargaining price, "How about the button I found on the ground a bit ago. It's shiny."

I indulge him, "How shiny we talking about here?"

He whips it out, twirling it between his fingers and letting it shine in the sun. I let out a low whistle. "Man, that is shiny."

"It is. We got a deal?"

We lock eyes, standing there for who knows how long before I crack and smile. Hop hands me the button a second later with a smug laugh, "Got'cha~"

Sliding the button into my pocket for important items, wanting to cherish the gift, I look back at him. "Here we go." I exhale, looking out to route one. "You going to catch some pokemon?"

"Right now? Nah…" he says. "Kind of want to just use the first route or two as a time to just get to know my current pokemon. Let them get to know each other."

"Sounds like a good plan." I moved to take a step forward but Hop stops me. Standing between me and the route, he folds his arms with a smirk, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to allow you passage this time around."

I snorted, realizing he was still on that, "You know what Hop~ I don't even feel interested in this measly route one…! In fact-" I grin, "I'm going to head right to route 2, where the stronger level 5 pokemon are."

He gasped, "Without me?"

"You ran to route 1 without me." I point out

"I totally waited for you…! I mean, it's not like it is far. It's right outside my house." he pointed to it, his front door only steps away.

"Excuses." I scoff.

Turning to the route we eye it carefully.

I lift my hands, opting to be the first to venture into the wild. Hop watches with bated breath as I approach the slightly knee tall grass. Giving him a long look I take one step in.

Then proceed to fake my death and fall over.

It was meant for a silly joke. But I ended up falling right onto a Skwovet.

It shrieked so loud it scampered out and over my face, scratching it up mid-process. "ECK!" I roll away, gingerly touching my poor face.

Hop slid to my aid, his lips curled like he was trying his best, and failing miserably, not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Ooouch… Ouch..' I whined, tapping the scratch lightly. "Not my best move…"

"You got good moves?" Hop challenged. I jab him in the gut for being cheeky.

"You try then, smarty pants."

"Walk through tall grass and not just trust fall into a pokemon?" he stood looking confident, "Easy." a descent 5 steps later and he turned back with a triumphant smirk. Only to then shriek like a banshee a moment later. I leap almost 3 feet into the air with a start.

"What? What?" I demand

He lifts his leg to show me, a form clinging to his ankle. A caterpie dangled loosely from his skin, it's small mouth clinging tight.

Hop screamed again, waving his foot around wildly. I shake my hands around my body pointlessly, pacing a little and letting out something kind of like a scream? It was basically me saying "Hee-Yaa." in a weird wobbly way.

"Do those things even have teeth?"

"I don't know! It's going to eat me!" Hop wailed, hopping back and forth.

"You're too big!"

"Do you know what kind of voracious appetite this thing has? I'll be gone within minutes! Pure muscle swallowing me whole!" he gave his leg a few good kicks, attempting to punt the creature off with sheer force of will.

This only proved to me more how likely we were to die on this journey. Eaten by caterpies... wouldn't that be a way to go.

Finally freeing himself of the little buggar by sending it North with a good solid kick, Hop huffed a few times. Running a hand through his hair he straightened his back and looked back at me. Collecting himself he cleared his throat, "T-There. Easy…"

"..." I look down at his leg, "...You think that will scare?"

He touched the bite mark lightly, frowning, "Do you think it will?"

"I bet it will. You're greatest war wound... Caterpie."

"Can't we say it was something more... I dunno, vicious?" he whined

"Oh yeah, take your choice." I gesture to the other 3 level pokemon. "Skwovery, Wooloo, Rookiedee?"

His cheeks burned, sinking downward to disinfect the area with some medicine he had in his bag. "This is the worse."

"At least it wasn't a Metapod." I offer my condolences. "I mean, those things don't even have mouths...Can you imagine if they did?" I didn't even realize Caterpie's had mouths big enough to get such a gnarly bite off a person. Leaning closer I wince, "Do you think this is like a zombie bite? Will you turn into a caterpie?"

"That isn't how things work."

"You don't know that. This is the first I've ever heard of a Caterpie biting a person!" I insist.

"It's not how it works though!" Setting a large bandaid over the wound he stood. "There. Done..."

I give him a long and unbelieving look. A little unsure I stepped into the grass with him. We stood like a pair of idiots for 2 minutes, waiting for pokemon to come our way.

When none did, either too busy eating or minding their own business, we kept walking.

Rushing around a few more caterpies, not willing to risk that situation again, we dive out of the grass with a victory screech.  
"Survived!"

"Easy as pie." Hop brushed back his hair dramatically.

"If you say so man." I snort. Offering his arm to me I roll my eyes and take it again, similar to the last time we walked down the Wedgehurst to pick up Leon.

Hop often made a habit of this whenever we walked down to this town.

Sure would miss this when we left.

Walking into the town borders of Wedgehurst I stare at Leon's pokemon, standing alone at the station. "Hey, Charizard." I say to the lone pokemon.

It sniffs in greeting.

"Where is Lee?" Hop pats it's head, looking around. "He's not lost, is he?"

It gives a small look to it's left, to the building across the road. It was the research Lab of the town.

Leon was leaning against the door to the establishment, going through his phone without a care in the world.

"Ah, there he is." Hop looked relieved

We rush over to meet him, ready to get this show on the road.

"Ah Byla! Hop!' Leon waves, "Quick question- where is the station?"

I jab my finger to the left. Literally two houses down. Right behind us. In clear view. "It's over there."

"Ohh!" He gasped when he could even see it from there. "Charizard!" He calls to his pokemon. As if he didn't realize he had wandered away from his own pokemon.

Seriously….

This was our champion.

How...?

Though, I suppose you don't need great directional sense to be a good pokemon trainer. Still, it feels like it should somehow show in his training too.

"You two ready?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled.

Walking into the research center I stared around dully. Books upon books of Pokemon research lined the walls. Not that discovering new pokemon and research itself was lame, it just didn't strike my interest. I wasn't that interested in what the past held I guess.

The past was the past. No changing it. I suppose one could always learn from it, as the saying goes, but besides that I really don't see the use of learning so much about it.

The future, ever terrifying, felt like a more pressing thing to focus on.

I once tried to make one of those "5-year plan" sort of things, and within a week that whole system went tumbling down.

Hop was downright fascinated by everything, on the other hand. Running his fingers over the spines of the books in awe. "Look at all this research." He says softly He slides one book out with care, flipping it open to scan over a few pages. "Look at this one, Byla." He held it towards me. "It has so much information on grass types…!" He grinned wildly. Delving deeper his eyes seemed to be glued to each word. Hop did always enjoy reading and studying.

Mostly pokemon. Types, battle moves, general traits, and personalities. He had journals worth of info he had gathered just from watching Leon's fights alone.

To be honest, when we were younger, I thought Hop would grow up to become a pokemon researcher. Our daily escapades on traversing route one's wilds so he could observe the Pokémon's daily lives was just the start of that thought.

He just seemed perfect at it. All dashing in his white lab coat.

I suppose Pokemon training is a close second to research itself.

"I wonder if they have any books on Grookey's. I want to bring out all of Hip's potential." He scanned the books carefully.

"You can probably ask Professor Magnolia." Leon chuckled

"Careful, Hop. Your nerd is showing~" I tell him

"Where?!" he panicked, covering himself before realizing what I said. "...Was that an insult?"

"Only if you take it as one. Some people are proud to be called Nerds." Leon says thoughtfully.

"So say-eth the other nerd," I interject. He huffed as if insulted, posing dramatically.

"BARK!" Turning at the sound of a bark I cooed as a small Yamper appeared.

"Hey there buddy." Leon seemed to recognize this pokemon and keeled down to pet it's head. "This little guy is the best for finding your way around. Back in the day when I first started my journey, I would always get lost-" No surprise there, "And Yamper would always come to my rescue and show me the way."

"And I always had to put my journey on hold to help you, Leon. Geez… Why do you keep coming in here?" The voice above huffed. From the balconies, Sonia appeared. Dressed in her normal attire. Her pulled up hair bounced softly at the side of her head as she descended the stairway like a Kalos region goddess. Cause people are beautiful over there~

Anyway...

Ah~ Sonia~

Now let it be known, I am all for Hop. He is my one and only if I could just work up the courage to tell him that. But Sonia was definitely a close second in terms of crushes~

A first love almost, considering she had been my babysitter when I was younger.

She was mature, cool, and beautiful. And at that point, Hop was- a gross snot ridden 7-year-old dirt eater.

And Sonia didn't do that. So what more can I say?

Alas, I am very aware of our age difference (A good 10 years) so I know I had no chance. But a kid could dream, right?

And my 6-year-old self certainly did. Daydreaming our dramatic and cheesy wedding. Where we would then spontaneously fly off into the sunset in a carriage drawn by dozens of butterfrees.

To my embarrassment, I think I even asked her to marry me at some point. To which she laughed and replied that perhaps she would consider it if I ever grew taller than her. A lie of course to satisfy me, but I sure did drink a whole lot of milk that month.

And cried when I stopped growing. It wasn't fair. She was like a flipping amazon.

"Hey, Sonia." Leon waves.

She raised her eyebrow, "Looking for info on another never before heard but super strong pokemon?" she sighed

I look at him, "Like we saw?"

"No I was- I asked her about a different pokemon yesterday." he leans closer to whisper so Sonia won't hear, "A secret goal of mine is to discover a pokemon no one has ever seen before." he admits. "So I can bee the one to name it and such."

"Nerd." I whisper back

"Oh really?' Hop smiles, "That would be super cool!"

"Right?" Leon nods his head wildly.  
Ah, these dorks.

"I wish you would stop with those outlandish requests, Leon." Sonia slid over to join us. "Hi, Hop, Byla." she greets. "I heard you two are heading off on your pokemon journey."

Were we just the talk of the town or something?

"I remember my journey." Sonia sighs nostalgically. "Travelling the country, seeing all types of pokemon, leading Leon around because he always got lost."

"I didn't get lost that often-" he trails off when everyone, even Yamper gives him an unbelieving look. "Okay, maybe I got lost a few too many times…" he frowned

"Yeah, and then I had to cook for you because you would get lost for so long you'd run out of food supplies." she huffed

"Your food was always so good." his eyes twinkled at the thought.

"I know." she says, prideful. "That aside, what are you all doing here?"

"They need pokedex's." Leon points to us, trailing down to Yamper. Face curling into a fond expression he followed yamper to the door. "I'm gonna go play with yamper! Get them set on the right path will ya?" with that he was gone, unable to resist the cuteness of the dog and following him right out the door.

"Wha- Geez that Leon. What does he think I am?" rolling her eyes, Sonia motioned for us to get closer. "Hey, you two got Rotom phones right?"

"Sure do." Hop pulls his out with a flourish.

"Sure don't." I say with a similar flourish, wiping out my flip phone~

"Just as dramatic as always." Sonia snickered, "Rotoms sure are nifty. Got a map and navigator. Yet Leon still manages to always get himself lost."

That really says something about the man, now doesn't it.

"You good without a Rotom, Byla?' Sonia inquired

"Yeah, I brought a compass and a map." I slide my phone back into my pocket.

"Good." Pushing past the subject, Sonia put her hands to her hips, "So, do you two love pokemon?"

I gave a slow shrug, "I suppose so." They weren't terrible that was for sure. I love my Mum's wooloo's, and munchlax, and Hop's Wooloo…

Starting to really like my new pokemon too.

"Then you two must know a lot about them?"

"Yes!" Hop pulls out his journal. "Pokemon are the best! I keep track of all their skills, attributes, locations and diets!"

"Oooh whoa." Sonia reads over the notes, admiring the detail put into them. "If I didn't know any better Hop I would think these were done by a fellow researcher."

Taking that as a compliment he folds his arms behind his head with a giddy grin, "Thanks."

"Well then, since you two seem prepared-" though I would say it is Hop that is prepared, not me, "I'll give you two some pokedex's. These are a gift from my gran. Soooo, in return you have to go visit her."

"We have to go visit your grandmother?" I repeat, confused by such a request.

"Yes," Sonia says sullenly, "She is an old lady who lives out of town on her own. She doesn't get many visitors. SO! You need to visit her and say thank you."

"Still doesn't feel like enough of a reason-"

She cuts me off with a glare, "Look, my grandma is a lonely old lady who seriously needs more human contact. Please, for the love of Arceus, just go say hello. I need meat shields so her full attention doesn't turn on me."

This felt more like blackmail than a gift with the way Sonia glared at us, but we agree nonetheless.

"Alright fine, fine." we take the blackmailed pokedex's and take our leave.

Falling to Sonia's terms we took our journey towards Professor Magnolia's estate. Knowing we would need to go through route 2 we exit the building just to be stopped by Bob .

"Hi Bob." we greet the man. Bob was the kind of man you didn't normally start conversations with. Wasn't mean or anything. He was just… odd.

Speaking of, he gives a crooked smile, "You two going on your Pokemon journey." he whispered, spit smacking me right in the face from his lisp.

"...Yes." we frown at him.

He gives us a shifty look, hands us a potion, then dashes back into town.

Hop looks about ready to drop the potion. "That was weird."

"Right? That was so weird!" I gasp

"So weird!" He puts the potion down, not wanting such a strangely handed off "gift" from the shady Bob. Not that Bob was a bad guy. He just appeared out of nowhere and gave you free stuff. I've never proven if the random stuff is okay or not. It was just too weird to ever really attempt so I never tried.

Sprinting away from the vial we make a dash for route two, stopped from time to time to wave to a few fellow town members.

All eager to ask us how we felt about the journey, even handing us some prepared meals for the road It was nice, seeing how much they showed their care through these gifts.

Wedgehurst was a pretty nice place after all.

Everyone was great!

Well… almost everyone.

"Nice bag, kid." I turned at the mention of my overly heavy bag. Mr. Trent was leaning against his shop counter, his beady eyes scowling at me.

I contemplate not even answering him, but do so anyway, "It was my Dad's."

"I know. He always carried that oversized suitcase around," The man huffed, "Of course you're heading off on your adventure with it. Even without that bag of his you look like the spitting image of your father." he grouchily spoke, spite in his tone.

I recoil slightly, hands tightening along the straps of my bag till my knuckles turned white, "I'm nothing like my dad."

"Yeah? We'll see about that when you come back. If you ever do." he sneered. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. My dad wasn't a very liked man in this town. In any part of the region, for that matter. He was bitter and selfish, always bragging about his power.

That is… until a young and undefeated champion beat him.

But that uh- that was a story for another time. I'd rather not get into it.

"Hey.' Hop says, unamused. "You got a problem, Mr. Trent?" He steps between me and the shop keeper.

The older man huffed indignantly, "Hop." he says, "Just making sure you two stay on the straight path, like Leon. And don't go gallivanting off to who knows where like a certain man we know." he gives me a stink eye. "We don't need any more trouble makers."

"Odd, especially since the only one stirring trouble is you." Hop slammed a few bills on the counter, "I'm purchasing these berries." with that said he grabs my arm and leads me away. I'm starting to remember why I don't often come down here to Wedgehurst.

"That guy is the worst." Hop grumbled when we were far enough away, "Always putting his nose in other people's business."

"It's fine, Hop." I tell him.

He turns to frown at me, "It isn't! He was disrespectful and mean!

I blink rapidly, lowering my head downward. Not sure what else to say I shrug again. "Used to it…"

Hop makes a snatch for my hand, tugging me back up along the hill. I'm stumbling over my own feet to keep up, gawking at my neighbor. "Hop?"

"Come with me." he laced our fingers together, giving them a soft squeeze.

Someone fetch me a couch, I'm about to swoon~

"What are we doing?" getting to the top of the hill we arrive at another shop. I've been here before. They sell clothes and accessories.

"Starting your adventure right." he declares, walking me inside. Already having an idea of what he wants he makes a straight shot for it, cutting around clothes racks. Getting to the hangers towards the back he stops and motions to the wall.

"There we go. Go ahead and pick." He says that with little explanation, gesturing to the bags in front of me.

Wait, bags?

"What do you mean pick?" I ask him,

"I'm buying you one."

"A bag?"

"Yes!"

"Hop, you- no no, you can't. These are way too expensive." I fumbled, his hand lifting to cut me short.

"I'm buying you one, end of discussion."

"You literally gave me your money yesterday…!"

"Not all of it! It's fine~!

Realizing it is futile to argue when Hop once he gets like this I sigh. "If you're sure." I turn away to stare at the wall of offered bags to purchase. There were so many choices and types. And colors!

This is why I didn't go shopping often. I was terrible with choices like this.

"Um…" I ponder.

"Just pick the first one that catches your eye." Hop sits back on some of the chairs offered, watching me.

"Easier said than done." I walk up and down the aisle, staring at the bags. Finding one, in particular, that was nice I pause to examine it.

Setting down my father's bag I grabbed the one that had caught my eye. I turn it around to view it from all sides, lifting my head when Hop insisted I put it on. Sheepish I slide it over my shoulders, turning for Hop to look at it.

It was a Canvas Rucksack. The navy blue one so it could match my hat. It was lighter, fitting comfortably on my shoulders. I do a small turn, liking how comfy it felt.

"You look great!" Hop praised.

My heart felt all a flutter, embarrassed and feeling pampered. "Then this one," I conclude, gripping the strap. I smile when Hop beams.

He lifts his finger to loudly proclaim, "Shop keepers! We shall be purchasing this bag!"

The shopkeeper looked at us with the most unimpressed look I've ever seen on another human being, "Hop. You know my name."

"Sorry Ginger." he looked down.

Ginger chuckled warmly, nodding. "We'll get it rung up here at the front then."

"What do I do with this thing though?" I ask, lifting my dad's heavy bag. Was it really okay to just not take this? Would my Mum be cool with it?

Hop was unsure, "Uh-"

"We can take it if you want. Keep it in the storage in the back till you come to pick it up later." Ginger smiled kindly.

"Really? Thanks." I unzip it to transfer the content. Making sure to secure the button Hop gave me first, I stuff in my tent, spare clothes, food, and my Mum's cellphone into my new bag. Strange.

I felt so angry when I packed the first time. Yet, having a new bag, especially one Hop gave me, made it feel so much better.

Handing over my Father's bag, happy to get rid of the thing, I smile. "Thank you."

Stepping back to let Hop pay for this gracious gift I give a long look at his back. Broad shoulders, relaxed and at ease.

He wasn't even slightly worried about this entire journey, was he? Only looking ahead.

I wished I could be that way.

If I could be as dazzling and wonderful as Hop was, who knows what I might be able to do.

Once he was done we walked out in silence, a heavyweight of… guilt, maybe, on my chest.

"Hop you… didn't have to buy this bag for me." I point out.

"I know. But I wanted to."

I tilt my head, curious, "Why?"

"Well.. because." seeing that "because" wasn't a good enough answer for me, he continues, "You shouldn't have to carry the weight of your dad's choices on your back."

His words hit me to my very core and I worry I might start crying.

"Hop." I choke.

"Hey hey, don't you start crying on me." he says sternly. "If you cry, then I cry, and we'll never get to Professor Magnolia's house."

I sniffle, swallow the tears down, "Right. Right." get yourself together Byla. Giving a little slap to my face, I nod. "Let's get going then."

* * *

**YAY! New chapter! Super excited and having a lot of fun with this story XD XD **


	5. Route Two

As you can probably guess Hop and I found our way to Route two eventually. We only got lost because we didn't call this road route two.

We always called it Sled Zone.

Most of this path went down hill, which as you can assume, was fantastic for sledding! The races Hop and I had down these hills were legendary! In fact, I might even be able to spot a few of our indentations in the trees on the way down.

We weren't the best at stopping, often using the forest as a means of breaks.

"You know, I never go down this path if there isn't snow on it." I say

"Right? Me too!" Hop snickered. Trudging our way up the top of the hill we take a moment to look down to the lake. We would always ice skate there whenever it froze over during winter.

My Mum even took me on a boat once a few summers ago. It was during a festival here in town and my Mum insisted the best place to watch the fireworks was over the lake.

She was completely correct. The water made the sky seem like a two sided mirror, both illuminating the moment the fireworks went off above us.

I remember I used to scream whenever I heard fireworks. My Mum always made sure I felt safe and hugged me during them. Even buying me big noise canceling headphones.

I wish there were objects set in place for all stress inducing moments. A security blanket for instance, to take with you when you were about to go on a death inducing journey.

Full body bubble wrap suit even.

Finding ourselves coming to the first patch of grass, I eye it carefully. I look at Hop, who shifts his foot subconsciously.

"Still positive you won't turn into a caterpie zombie?" I teased. He nudged me, cheeks red.

"I do feel a craving for leaves suddenly." he slid his hands together, licking his lips as he looked to a nearby tree. "All that greeny goodness~"

I use my finger and cross it over my heart, "I'll keep you safe when you begin your metamorphosis into a true Butterfree and totally won't sell you for scientific research."

"Awe thank you." He snorted, rolling his eyes. Stepping closer to the grass he put his hands to his hips and nodded, looking determined. "Alright, time to fill out our teams a bit-" Hop shrieked when Leon leaped out of the bushes beside him

"And I'm here to show you how!" he declared.

"...Were you just waiting there for us in that bush?' I frowned at him.

He glanced away, "No…"

"Lee." Hop huffed, clutching his heart, "About gave me a heart attack!"

Folding his arms, Leon gave a little smile, "Sorry little brother." clearing his throat, I had a feeling this was going to be a long explanation.

My short attention span and patience had no room for those however! So with a single blink, I let my mind wander.

After all, I had no plan on catching any Pokemon on this journey.

Fun fact: Did you know that during the Gym challenges you need a certain amount of pokemon for certain gyms? The first two gyms require two, and then after that you need more and more until you have a full team.

So, if I never fill up my team then, I'm disqualified by default.

It's bulletproof.

I'll play along, give a smile, and then just claim I'm a really bad pokemon catcher and there was just no getting around it.

BULLET PROOF.

"Alright, so you all understand?" Leon smiles, finishing his speech and smiling like a proud teacher

"Yes sir." I say, you know, like a liar who was totally gonna bomb the test if it was about catching pokemon. Which it was.

"Great!" He patted our shoulders with a proud gleam in his eyes. "You two are ready to set off then. I won't hold you any longer." he gestured to the path with a dramatic flourish of his cape. "Go forth young trainers."

I stood there pointedly just to make it awkward for the poor guy. Eventually his confident pose faltered and he slouched. "U-Unless you have questions?" he wondered. I shake my head.

"No, I don't."

His lip curled slightly, indignant, "Then get going."

"Don't tell me what to do." I point at him, but turn to leave anyway. I enjoyed my time in making Leon's life just a tad harder.

"Hey, Byla." A few feet in, Leon gave a call. When I turned, his eyes were wide, "Your bag…" he trails off, softly smiling, "It's nice. Matches you well."

I grip the straps tight, feeling lighter somehow, "Thanks. Hop got it for me!"

"I like it!" he gave a thumbs up. Not that I need his approval or validation, but the gesture made me happy nonetheless.

Giving a salute I turn around to find Hop was already gone, off into the distance and diving into the grass with vigor.

"Ah yes, alone." I wander around aimlessly, stepping into the tall grass, avoiding any pokemon that so much as glanced my way.

Figuring it was probably best to at least give my pokemon some training I pull out Carn and Umi. They pop up in the grass looking confused for only a moment.

"Okay you two, time to.. Train. I guess." I shrug. "So just- beat up the first thing you see and we'll call it a day."

"Byla." Hop called up on the small 3 foot cliff to my right, his head appearing to frown at me. "That isn't how you train."

"I'm pretty sure it is." I correct, "They attack, defeat a pokemon, and then get experience. Like, points. And those points eventually level them up until they evolve."

Hop was flabbergasted, "This isn't a game!"

"Life is always a game, Hop." I reply, stone faced.

Trudging over the hill side Hop folds his arms and sighs at me, "Listen, training is more than just attacking. It's also learning how to defend, figuring out what moves work best against your opponent, and overall, growing a bond with your Pokemon."

"Is this another lecture?" I grumble.

"Yes." he blinks once before pointing to me accusingly, "Don't you dare tune me out like you did Leon!"

Ah, so he had caught on to that had he?

"Bah." I scoff, scowling. "What does it even matter? Doesn't everyone train differently or something? That is what you told me before."

He faltered, rubbing his chin, "Well, yeah but... I don't really see your way working out."

I lift my finger up, slowly giving a dramatic wave to Carn. "Bear witness." I clap, gaining Carn's attention for a scarce amount of time. "Carn! Go level up!"

Carn gave me a salute, of all things, and then promptly turned to dive bomb into the tall grass. I could faintly see it's path through the shifting green. "There, done."

"No you aren't!" Hop disagreed.

"Ugh!" I tilt my head back with a moan, "This is too complicated for me!"

"It's not at all! Look, I can even give you my strategy book I made from watching Lee's matches." he riffled through his bag to pull out a monstrosity resembling more like a dictionary than a journal.

"I'm not taking that." I shake my head

"It'll help!"

" It will kill me !"

An explosion of fire erupted to our right, Carn's form shooting into the air for a few epic moments before slamming down on whatever poor Pokemon was below.

"Rest in peace." I gave a peace sign in that direction.

Hop slapped his forehead. "Okay. Fine." he sighed, "So you found a way for Carn to train, but what about Umi? You can't just send them off into the grass on it's own."

My attention turns to my feet, where Umi had curled up and was waiting patiently. I purse my lips, "Uh… Umi?"

He blinks.

"Wanna train?"

He blinks again.

"Go train." I shoo him. When he doesn't move I shrug my shoulders, "I've done all I can."

"You have not. Listen, Byla. You are the Trainer. Meaning YOU train YOUR pokemon. You both figure out a training style together."

My face contorts to something akin to disdain. "Uhhh…" I reach down to lift Umi onto my shoulder. "Umi, that sounds like a lot of work." I tell him, as if he was the one deciding whether to be under my teachings or not.

"You do it, together." Hop stresses this again.

I rummage through my bag for a paper and pen, handing them to Umi. He holds them shakily in his grip, confused. His big eyes looked at me like I had just handed him ancient artifacts in which he must use to save the world.

"Okay, Umi. If we're going to do this, let's do this right." I clear my throat, getting serious. "As Hop has deemed me, I am your team facilitator."

Hop quietly spoke to the side, "Oh no…"

"As such, we'll need to chart up a mission statement." I gesture to the paper, wanting Umi to get this down. "This will be our guideline. Our go to, you could say. Our life's purpose!"

Hop's voice got weaker, his face buried in his hands, "Byla, no…"

"Ready? Just write down what I say." I wave my hand to the sky, Umi's little fingers trembling in anticipation as he clutches the pen. "We shall from henceforth; entertain, inform and inspire through the power of unparalleled storytelling, reflecting, iconic catchphrases, creative minds and innovative technologies that shall baffle Galar." I turn my head, "Get that?"

Umi's hand had moved at a slow pace, carefully lifting the paper which held a single straight line and a scribble.

I snatch the paper and praise it with everything I could muster, because I can. "It's perfect Umi! Well done!'

Umi must not have been expecting praise since it also didn't understand a word of what I was talking about, but it sure did appreciate it anyway. Giving a big smile Umi looked at the pen in astonishment.

That's right, my Sobble was a mission statement writing genius.

"What did you think, Hop?" I ask

He gave a slow down turn to his watch, "That this was about three minutes of my life that I will never get back."

My lips pull into a snarky grin, "Of course you won't, because it's mine now. You better run off to do your own thing before I steal more of your precious life away. I'm a glutton, so if you don't leave now you may never escape my clutches."

I'd steal this boy's entire life if I could. Never to part with till our dying days.

Hop breaks into a smile, stepping back with a laugh, "Consider the warning heard." he snorts, turning to run into the next patch of grass.

Adjusting my bag I feel Umi crawl a little bit towards the back, nestling down against the leather. "Gonna chill back there for a while?" I ask. It replied with a snort. "Cool. Let's go find Carn." braving the tall grass, I part it enough to step in. "Carn!" I call.

I click my tongue, "C'mere Carn!" I try again, taking step after step.

Hearing some shifting I cut left, stepping over a rock in hopes to find my pokemon.

However, instead of Carn it was a Yamper.

"Hey little fella." I coo, kneeling to hold my hand towards it. "Out here all alone?" I inquired in baby talk, "Who is so cute~? You are. Yes you are~"

It sniffed once, a second Yamper appeared from the grass next to it. I gush at how cute they are, squealing when a third pops up.

Then a fourth.

Fifth?

Sixth?

"Whoa whoa…" I pale, slowly standing. More and more arrived, an entire Yamper pack appearing before me. They stood as a consecutive unit, stepping forward as one.

I think I'm about to die.

"Uh…" I take a cautious step back the way I came, giving a weak smile. "Well, my pokemon clearly isn't here so I should probably get going…"

Then, in one fell swoop of cute, they lunged!

I scream bloody murder and dash the other way, the army of Yampers close on my heels. There were at least a dozen, each locked in and gaining ground.

"Umi! Our death is here!" I wail

Umi clung to my bag with all it's might, it's body tossed up and down wildly with each uneven step I took.

I weave a random path, leaping off a small incline to lose them for only a moment before they realize they can just run around.

I find myself wheezing. I hated running.

Why did anyone willingly choose to run?

Taking another turn I trip over a rock and face plant into the dirt, the Yampers on me in a moment. They nipped my fingers, licked my face, their cute tails wiggling like death flags.

The Adorableness would be my end. I was going to perish here. The embrace of sweet little yampers would ensure that I would never be see again.

"Stop~ Stop..!" I laughed, pulling a yamper off my face and holding him at a distance, slobber coating my cheeks. The others circle me, eager for attention and shoving against the others to win it over. "Geez." I giggle. Patting their heads we all pause when Carn emerges from the bushes. Looking victorious in it conquest it paused to stare.

Carn's cheeks puffed, giving a yell to the yampers. Their tail wag innocently. Carn charged forward, yelling and waving their arms to disperse the group, barelling into them like a bowling ball to pins.

"Carn!" I scold, sighing when it crawled onto my shoulder and hugged my face. Perhaps it had been jealous? Hard to say.

"Come on." I get to my feet, waving goodbye to the yampers, who yip, running back into the grass. Chuckling I continue on my way, feeling Carn and Umi hanging off my bag and making little talkative noises. No doubt Carn retelling the dramatic tale of it's adventures in the tall grass.

I think it had been an hour, so surely this was enough "training" for today.

Managing up the cliff side I get a nice view at the top, looking out towards the lake and Professor Magnolia's manner. There was a single path downward leading right to her door. I got about five steps before I saw a small boy, waiting on the side of the road. It was Jake, the local pumpkin thief. He just went around stealing pumpkins.

Stealing my pumpkin.

A pumpkin I worked so hard to carve and had the perfect Wooloo picture engraved on it!

"Jake…" I hiss.

Our eyes met immediately, but he didn't speak until I got within ear shot.

"STOP!" he held his hand up.

"What do you want, Jake?" I grumbled, holding myself back from punting this kid into the middle of the lake. Jake in the Lake… hah…

He crouched a little, daring to claim, "It's common manners for Pokemon trainers to battle when their eyes meet!"

I press Carn's head back down when it peeks out excitedly. I sniff, "No. I don't think so." I adjusted my bag, walking around him. His cocky grin fell, rushing to step in front of me.

"Hey! You can't just deny a challenge!"

"Oh yes I can." Smacking my palm to his forehead I gave him a light shove in the other direction, watching him stumble.

"Owwy! Byla!" He whined.

Carn is, giggling, I think. Amused at the boy. Umi was at least nice and waved goodbye to him.

Just wanting to get to Magnolia's flipping house I trudged onward. A good minute later I could see Lauren, a girl from our class. I tense, stepping behind a tree to eye her carefully. Similar to Jake she seemed to be posted along the walk, waiting for unexpecting travellers to venture past.

Carn tugged on my arm and pointed to her, hoping perhaps this time we could battle. I shake my head. "Trainers aren't normally on this path." I grumble.

Undoubtedly I bet Leon put them up to this to test Hop and I.

What Leon didn't know however was that Lauren was easily distracted!

Prepared for moments like these I pull a marble bag from my pocket. "Watch this." I instruct Umi and Carn. Taking one of the marbles out I give it a good toss, letting it roll right in front of Lauren's feet and into the grass.

A lover of all things shiny and pretty, she squealed. Without even questioning how the marble got there she turned and rummaged through the grass to get to it.

I sprinted past her as fast as I could, pretending not to hear her when she started calling after me.

Sliding to a stop I smirk, "Perfect." I praise myself for the plan working out wonderfully. Carn and Umi clapped, their big smiles making the bubble of pride grow within me.

The only person left who even attempted to stop me was young Benjamin right at the gate to Magnolia's home. I could see Hop a bit past him at the door, staring up at the house in wonder.

Shoot.

If he saw me next to Benjamin I know he'll want me to battle him to get some practice in.

Speaking of the kid, he had spotted me, eyes beaming and rushing towards me. "I couldn't beat Hop but I'll-!" I barrel into the child, lifting him up and tossing him into the nearest bush. He sunk into it, disappearing out of sight right when Hop turned around. Carn was downright ecstatic, giggling a storm on my shoulder at what they just witnessed.

"Byla!" Hop beamed. He paused, lowering his hand and looking away. "Hey, where did Benjamin go?"

I gave an innocent blink of my eyes, "Benji?" I coo, "Was he here? I didn't see him."

Hop rubbed his chin in thought, concluding, "He must have gone back to town to heal up his pokemon."

"Must have." I agreed. Wrapping my arm around Hop's shoulder I guide us both around and back towards the house, faintly hearing the sound of Benjamin crawling out of the bush and looking dazed.

Honestly, avoiding work was a lot of work. Yet I prevail!

"We made it." I gesture to Professor Magnolia, who was out of her home and was talking to Leon on her porch. "Perfect timing too."

"Yeah." Hop gushed, "Were you able to train up your pokemon?"

"Totally." I lied

He frowned, "Did you really?"

"Carn beat up an army of Yampers." I say, gesturing to Carn showing of their muscles.

"...I… guess that is training enough." Hop pursed his lips.

I nods knowingly, "It most definitely is." I agree, but not really. I'm momentarily distracted from Hop's unsure look to listen to Leon.

"So have you uncovered the secrets to the Dynamixing phenomenon yet?" he spoke quietly, Magnolia shook her head somberly.

"Oh goodness no, the whole thing is still filled with so many questions. Everything has gotten quite out of hand." she sighs.

Dynamax phenomenon? Wasn't Dynamaxing normal for Galar? I hadn't realized it was considered an issue.

Noticing the two of us staring, Magnolia cut herself off from saying anything else, "Oh! I hadn't even noticed my guest. Hello there." she greeted with a warm smile, "Hop and Byla yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Hop smiles politely.

With a shaky hand she gestures to her door, "Let's talk inside, shall we? Thank you for coming all this way to see me."

Leon stepped around her to get the door, giving a gentleman like smile as she walked in, us at her heels. It was cozy within.

Potted plant hung from the walls, a big glass dome towards the back of the home filled with even more foliage and such. It was the perfect little home you expected a Grandma to live in.

"Behave." I told Carn and Umi, letting them down to explore the home. the Professor gave them little chuckles,

"What eager little pokemon." she says, smiling when Umi hide behind me shyly. "What are their names?"

"Umi and- that's Carn." I motion to Carn, who was currently pressing their entire body into the pokemon bed that clearly wasn't theirs, but they seemed to be trying to claim anyway.

"Training them well I hope?" her eyes twinkled.

"Oh uh... as well as I can." I say, unsure. "Thanks for having us over though."

"Well thank you for coming all this way just to see me." Magnolia chuckled, "Were you able to fill those Pokedexs of yours a bit on the way?"

"Sure did!" Hop lifted it with pride.

I paled. OH YEAH! We got those…

"Uh…" I pull mine out slowly, staring at the zero entries. "I kind of forgot."

"You didn't even get your own pokemon?" Hop clicked his teeth, scolding me. "They are literally right there!"

"There were yampers and things! I got distracted!" I whine.

"Did you at least get an entry on the yampers then?"

"No! Leave me alone!" I lift the pokedex, taking a picture of Umi and Carn just to get Hop off my back.

The Pokedex read aloud:

_Sobble: The Water Lizard pokemon. When it gets wet, it's skin changes color, and this Pokemon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged._

My eyes widen, looking down at Umi. "You can do that?" I pull out my water bottle to test this.

"Byle, don't pour water on Magnolia's floors." Leon scolded, amusement in his voice.

_Scornbunny: It has special pads on the backs of its feet, and one on its nose. Once it's raring to fight, these pads radiate tremendous heat._

Looking to the yellow patch on Carn's nose, I reach over. I can feel the heat emanating off the surface. Honestly, I don't think it ever stopped radiating heat, which was concerning.

"Hmm." I frown, "Well, done."

Magnolia chuckled good heartedly, "No worries, dear. You'll have plenty of time to fill it." With that said she slowly walked over to the cabinets, pulling out some matching tea cups and gesturing for us to take a seat. Settling around the circular table she prepares some tea for us, smiling. "Are you all excited for your adventure?"

I kept getting asked that, and the more I did the more I realized I was "supposed" to feel happy about all this. But no.

No no.

"Ready to hit the road." I say with the fakest enthusiasm that honestly, how Hop just laughed and took it as legit excitement, still surprised me.

"Yes, I hear you will even want to compete in the Gym challenges. Are you two ready to Dynamax your pokemon? Or do you not plan to do that?" Magnolia inquired.

I didn't want to battle pokemon when they were normal sized. I definitely didn't want to when they were Godzilla sized.

"I want to Dynamax them!" Hop squealed excitedly. "Can you just imagine? My Wooloo the size of a stadium, taking down enemies?"

I snort, covering my mouth at the thought. A mountain of fluff, beware! Grinning when I laugh Hop gave a pointed look to his brother.

"Of course… that is IF Lee endorses me." he cooed. Leon's smile faded, arms folding stubbornly.

Honestly this was a relief. I hadn't realized Leon was still a bit against this idea! Back home I thought it was set in stone that it was happening. It's only now I realize that I don't actually have the official papers yet.

"You're not going to endorse them?" Magnolia questioned Leon quizzically. "Why in the world not?"

"Well-" Leon frowned, "They only just became trainers. The Gym challenges can be pretty intense for beginners."

"I can handle it!" Hop slammed his hands down on the table as he stood. "I can handle anything that comes my way!" the passion burned in his eyes, leaving Leon struggling to come up with some excuse.

He was desperate to keep his little brother safe I suppose. Things like the Gym challenges often left new trainers disappointed, giving up the career all together.

"If my memory serves me, wasn't your own dream to make sure everyone in Galar could be strong? As strong as you even?" Magnolia gave a sly smile.

I snap my attention to her. No no, don't convince him!

"That is true." Leon frowned. He looked Hop in the eye, his resolve wavering against Hop's big eyes. A struggle I often had to face. "Well…." he sighs, "Okay, how about this. "How about you two battle?"

"What?" I grouch

"If you show me such an amazing and epic battle, one that stirs me to my very core, then I'll sponsor you both." Leon grinned. Carn gasped, attaching to my leg excitedly. _No!_

I wanted to smack that grin clean off his well groomed face! Once again I was dragged into the situation that only Hop showed an interest in.

"Is that really necessary?" I cringed.

Hop folds his arms, smirking at me with the confidence I often saw in Leon's eyes. "What? Afraid I'll beat you?" he challenged. I could tell he was trying to spur me on, but it really wasn't working.

"I hope you beat me." I say bluntly.

Hop's confidence morphed to worry, "Byla don't say that! What happened to your trainer spirit?"

Bold of him to assume I ever had one of those to begin wtih.

I scowl, "It was eaten by Yampers."

"You can't let that one bad moment affect the rest of your journey." he took my hands, his eyes so deep that I swear I was drowning on air itself. "Come on, battle me! I'll get that spark back for you! I'll show you how fun it can be! I'll show you Hop of a time~ " he winked, taking a page out of his brother's signature "Champion of a time' catch phrase.

And gosh darn it all, it was working.

"That- you can't-" I look away, pursing my lips. Hop leans closer, knowing he had me hooked like a fish and ready to reel me in.

"If you win I'll let you name my new pokemon I caught-"

"Byla 2.0." I say. Hop was taken aback, startled.

"What?"

"Byla 2.0." I say again, "If I win, I name your pokemon Byla 2.0."

Hop blinked once, then smirked, "Deal. And if I win, you have to make a real, legit training regimen for your pokemon."

My cheeks pinched up, scowling, "Ugh, fine…."


	6. Opposing Challenger: HOP

"This is so exciting!" Leon gushed as we gathered out onto the porch like a bunch of weirdos with no hobbies! Because this was dumb. And a potential fire hazard? Carn had no control!

With this forest around us we were literally going to start a forest fire.

"I don't like this." I mumbled

Leon bounced a little, like some excited 5 year old, "We can battle over there!" He points to the battle arena I saw on the way in. I was wondering why that was there, and now it was all making sense.

"You seem more excited about this than we are, Lee." Hop chuckled.

I guarantee Leon was way more excited about this then I was.

"I'm just eager to see how much you two have improved going through one route. It will really show an idea of how you'll be once you truly begin your journey. Come on now!" Leon grabbed my arm.

Sighing in defeat I let him drag me, (physically drag me since I refused to even attempt to lift my own two feet), out to that accursed battle ground. Squaring up against his baby brother I shrugged off my backpack, where Umi still clung to. I settled it towards the side. Umi laid across the leather watching curiously.

"Here." I hand him a pen and a new piece of his paper. "Work on your writing."

Umi takes it with his shaky fingers, setting the paper down and holding the pen unevenly to press it to the paper.

"That still isn't training, Byla." Hop calls to me.

"Training of the mind!" I declare, "Or are you saying the ability to write is a wasted skill that no one should bother with?" I challenged.

Hop opens and closes his mouth, "...No comment." he eventually decides.

"Come on you two, enough with the flirting." Magnolia chuckled, patting her walking cane. "Let's see a good battle."

Hop gave a chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't really call that flirting-"

"It was definitely flirting!" I spring to my feet, nodding wildly. Hop threw his hands back in shock, mouth hanging open.

"It was not!"

"Was too!" I refuse to accept otherwise.

"Enough!" Leon chuckled, patting his stomach. Standing to the other side, Leon and Magnolia had become the peanut gallery, watching us closely. "Listen up," Leon says, hands on his hips. "I became as strong as I am today by learning from every battle I see and am a part of! So show me something good in this battle!"

I was half tempted to flip him off. And then I recalled Carn doing that when I first met it.

And I realized…

I'm my pokemon. The anger of Carn and the the unwillingness of Umi.

That sad thought lingered as I pitifully tossed out Carn's pokeball to unleash the beast.

The Scornbunny was on instant alert, eager for a battle. Hop in return tossed out his Wooloo, who paled when it realized who it's opponent was.

Carn must have traumatized it with our last battle, because it was shaking like a leaf. It's little ears lowered, looking back at its owner to make sure Hop was serious in this battle.

"We got this Wooloo!' Hop grinned, confidence radiating off him. He was dazzling, my own heart swooning as his smirked pulled at his lips.

However, his Wooloo in return didn't seem as excited.

It shrunk towards the ground in a fearful ball of fluff.

It didn't run though, not wanting to disappoint Hop. Brave, if not a foolish little fella.

"Alright, lets do this." I crack my knuckles. I was prepared for the worst honestly. If my first battle of Hop was an indication, this was going to end horribly.

"Have you gotten stronger?" Hop asked, more to Carn than to me. "Me and my team will put that to the test!"

I shake my head, wondering why Hop would taunt death like that.

"Carn." I plead quietly with my over eager pokemon, watching her bounce back and forth between her feet. "Lets uh- let's practice some restraint please."

Her head gives a sharp creek when she looks back at me. Her smile is one of carnage.

"...Please." I sob weakly

"We won't lose to your Scornbunny this time." Hop smirked. Getting this match started, he extended his hand. "Wooloo, tackle!"

I extend my own hand. "...Don't kill it." was my only command that managed to get out of my mouth before Carn lunged.

Tackling the Wooloo to the dirt they rolled around wildly. It was a mess of fur and fluff, a decent chunk of Wooloo's wool sent flying to the side at Leon's feet.

He pinches his fingers to the edge of it, lifting it with an expression of horror. He looks at me with worry and concern, "Uh…?"

"Carn! Carn no teeth! Carn!" I scold, "I said no biting!"

Tossed off with a little kick from Wooloo's back legs, Carn landed with the sound of a squeak toy. Undeterred she rose, chasing after the Wooloo. In turn the Wooloo hightailed it the other way, the two running in circles around the arena.

"W-Wooloo!" Hop squeaked.

I slap my forehead. To be fair everyone asked for this. Clearly this can't be my fault.

"Byla, control you pokemon!" Magnolia slammed her cane down.

I crouch and extend my hands out, looking at this crazy woman in disbelief. What did she expect me to do right now?

"Let them figure it out on their own." Leon chided, looking confident. "They can do this."

What sweet but misplaced faith.

Eventually, like all things, the battle came to an end when Carn managed to get a spinning kick to Wooloo's cranium, knocking the poor Pokemon out in seconds.

"And Wooloo is defeated!" Leon lifted his hand towards me like the judges would in official matches.

Hop flinched, clicking his teeth in frustration.

Calling back Wooloo he stared at his pokeball for a moment, eyeing Carn. Slowly exhaling he called out a new pokemon. A Rookidee!

"Oh hey, that's new!" I point to it with a smile.

Hop laughed, "It's the Pokemon I caught on the way here!"

"Oh, Byla 2.0!" I perk up, waving to the future Byla.

"You haven't won yet!" Hop snorted.

" Yet ." I folded my arms.

Hop bristled, giving me a warning point, "Getting snippy over there."

"Come at me, bro~!... But not really." I shrink back, snorting when Leon laughed towards the side.

Managing to at least get Carn to listen to me for once, I call out "Use Ember."

And by the spirits Carn actually did it!

The Rookiedee was sent back, flapping into the sky to avoid getting too much damage.

For a moment it looks relieved; as if it believed itself to be safe in the air.

Only for that confidence to shatter when Carn leapt higher than I thought any Scornbunny could, to karate chop the Rookiedee straight back into the dirt.

"Oh!" I wince. I was just a shocked as everyone else here.

"Rookiedee!" Hop shrieked. To his dismay, his pokemon twitched. The sheer force of the kick leaving it unable to move.

"R-Rookiedee is defeated!" Leon murmured in awe. Magnolia rubbed her chin in confused interest.

"Was that a fighting move just now? How would a Scornbunny know that?" she inquired.

I mean, were pokemon really only able to fight one kind of way? Smacking or punching something seems like something every pokemon should be able to do, not just fighting types. But eh, whatever. I'm not an expert.

"Well… it'll be a close one, but this is my kind of match!" Hop feigned certainty, his grin looking a tad tight. Pulling out his last pokeball he sent out Grookey.

"Go! Hip!" he cheered.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. This… this was going to end horrendously.

I could see it in the way Carn placed her paws on her hips, turning her head upward as if to look down on Hip.

With a sniff of of her nose, she gave a small spit of her ember attack. Watching it land on Grookey's head the poor grass type shrieked when it's head suddenly burst aflame. It was almost comedic. Almost.

In it's panic Grookey ran from side to side, it's health decreasing faster before Hop could even comprehend fully what happened.

Then it fell over.

And the match was done.

Hop was dumbstruck. Leon was dumbstruck. Magnolia was dumbstruck. I, ME, I WAS DUMBSTRUCK.

"W-Well look at you Byla…" Hop shakes his head, "Looks like you really learned your type match ups."

HAh! Right. Sure…

"Grass does burn." I nod, "It's why forest fires are so dangerous, ya know? Just like how water can put out fire… And Grass for some reason absorbs water or however that goes."

Hop slapped his forehead, sighing.

"Gutted that I lost." he mourned, gritting his teeth. Just to switch and quickly smile, "But I'd expect nothing less from my rival!"

Gutted?

I felt gutted myself just hearing him say that. I mean, I guess it was okay that I won. I didn't really feel happy about it, especially knowing Hop was upset on his side.

"U-Uh…" I swallow, grabbing Carn by her ears to stop her victory circles. "Stop it." I command, not wanting Hop to feel even worse.

Carn folded her fluff arms, hanging in the air with a pout.

Walking to the center of the battle square Hop took my hand and shook it, his smile growing genuine.

"You really are getting tough." he complimented me. I didn't like it. I won but I wasn't happy about it at all. Hop should be the one winning. He is the one who is trying so hard. Has the training regimen and the passion...

"I-It wasn't really me." I lift Carn up a tad. "But uh- you really got your pokemon throw down! And Rookiedee is such a great add to your party!"

"Oh!" he gushed, "You noticed! I definitely worked hard to perfect it." he grinned. His expression softened, lifting Rookiedee's pokeball. "Though, I guess now they are named Byla 2.0." he winks

My cheeks burn, stepping back to give a sheepish laugh, "That was the deal." I lower Carn back down to the ground when I notice her looking between Hop and I and getting a weird smirking look on her face. "Go sit with Umi." I tell her. She stuck out her tongue and bounced back to my bag.

"Honestly." I sigh.

Leon chuckled as he approached, " That was pretty amazing you two." he praised, "The joy of victory and the sting of defeat are key elements to growing as a trainer."

So the "unbeatable" champion says, clearly only knowing the joy side of it. But whatever.

"So how did we do, Lee?" Hop looked at his older brother nervously, standing tall but his expression timid.

"After seeing a match like that-" his lips curled into a smile, "I suppose I have little choice but to give you both an endorsement as the Champion."

Incorrect, he had a choice. He had a very easy choice.

Pulling out two readied letters from his bag, clear that he had considered giving this to Hop long ago, I took it with a sigh.

What were the chances I could lose this thing is come sort of freak accident?

Carn could eat it. Burn it.

Umi dropped it in the river.

I left it at home.

Hop on the other hand of this spectrum was ecstatic. "Yes! You won't regret this Lee! Just you wait and see! I'll win my way to the very top and challenge you!"

Leon gave a coy smile, nudging Hop. "Oh? Already that confident huh? Even after you lost?"

"I won't lose anymore!"

"I have no doubt." Lee ruffled his hair. "You're both still young, a little rough around the edges. But you two were amazing. Right, Professor Magnolia?"

The Professor gave a small smile and nod, "Indeed. I sense a lot of greatness to come from you two. Even with your odd Pokemon."

She was totally looking at Carn.

And it was well deserved.

"Then I guess all that is left if for you two to officially start your journey." Leon tapped his chin.

"Yay…" I give some jazz hands, feeling downright exhausted. This was ridiculously draining.

"You and me, Byla! We're going to get all the way to the top." Hop patted my back. "We'll train hard and take on the world!"

I lift my head, slowly blinking "Together?"

"Together!"

"Forever?" I asked

"Hah! Of course forever!" he grinned

My smile pulled all the way to my ears. "Forever!" I cheered.

Together with Hop! That wouldn't be bad at all!

I could do this!

Things were going my way!

...And then something hit me on the head and the world was spinning.

Falling over, rather dramatically mind you, Hop was running to my aid, "Byla down! Byla's been shot!"

Stepping closer Leon looked down and shook his head, "Byla didn't get shot, Hop. Something just fell on their head."

"Close enough!" he slid beside me, "Byla, speak to me!"

"Ugh..." Feeling dizzy for a moment, I roll onto my side to rub my temple, "What in the world." Laying beside me were two strange glowing rocks. "...I think I've been poisoned by radiation. Get me to a hospital." I announced.

"No no! Those are Wishing stars!" Hop gasped, quickly grabbing them both. "So cool! I've never seen them up close before!"

"Wishing… what?" I grouch

"Wishing stars! It's what lets pokemon Dynamax" he waves them in front of my face. Oh no no no, that is the last thing I want. Can you imagine? A Giant Carn?

"Get those radiation stars away from me." I scowl.

"Oh come on. They aren't bad. Since there are two, you can get one." he hands me one.

"Oh I don't really-"

"Then I'll just get both?" He smirked.

I give an offended scoff, "Hey now, I'm the one they landed on. Give me one." My decision making switched as fast as a 5 year olds, snatching one from his hands.

"Trust you two to pull off something like this." Leon mused, amazed that we had such luck. "You know, they say wishing stars fall down for those who have a true wish in their heart."

"What happens when it lands on someone's head?" I grumble, rubbing my cranium.

Leon gave a weak shrug, "Maybe it means it's extra lucky now. Now you two just have to make a true wish!"

"A true wish?" I asked. I felt like there were many things I wanted. Too many to even try to put into a single wish.

Hop on the other hand, already has his wish in his mind, "I will be the greatest trainer ever! I WILL be the greatest trainer ever. I WILL BE THE GREATEST TRAINER EVER! There, I said it three times. Now it has to come true."

Aww~

"Of course you will!" I say with glee, 100% convinced for that wish to be nothing but fact now.

"Doesn't saying the wish out loud mean the wish might not come true?" From the bridge, Sonia appeared. She gave a little chuckle, shaking her head.

Hop's expression when downdraught, the blood draining from his face all together. "No way…"

"Don't say that Sonia!" I scold her, "It will come true!"

She rolls her eyes, moving to stand beside her grandmother, "If you say so. I sure did come home to something weird."

"It's not weird... It's the truth!" Hop sniffled. "Then- what will you wish for Byla?"

Looking down at the odd rock in my hand, worried that maybe I shouldn't be touching this with my bare hands, I shrug. "Uh… I don't know." I say.

Though mentally I was wishing like mad.

I want to marry Hop.

I want to marry Hop!

I WILL MARRY HOP!

Wish assured.

"You goofy kids." Magnolia chided, "Those rocks aren't just for wishing."

"Oh?" I asked

"Those wishing stars are composed of a curious sort of rock containing an unknown power. A precious resource here in Galar." Magnolia nods, "Unlimited power and energy, all in one tiny rock, ready to explode outward at any moment!"

The rock slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I quickly backed away from it. "Then why in the world are we just holding them?!"

"Oh they won't hurt you." Magnolia chuckled, "They usually only affect pokemon."

I look back to see Carn curiously approaching the wishing star. I gasp.

"NO!" I dive forward, snatching her away just before Carn could touch it. "No. "

Carn huffed looking upset to be denied, even if they didn't even understand what the rock was.

Hop fell back and laughed, "It's okay Byla…! In that state the wishing stars can't really dynamax."

"They can't?" I demand

"No, they have to be attached to a special sort of glove." Hop says. "Specially enhanced to strengthen the bond between trainer and pokemon, dynamaxing the pokemon in special hot zones!"

"You seem to have done your research." Magnolia eyed him, intrigued.

"I thought the same when we were back at town." Sonia grinned

Hop in return gave a little chuckle, "Oh well, it's always fascinated me. And I want to know everything I can about pokemon if I plan to be the champion of Galar."

Magnolia gave a slow nod, amused, "I see. Well, allow me to take these wishing stars for now. I shall return them to you later when they have been stabilized." taking the rocks she gave a smile and turned.

"How about you all stay for dinner? We got some extra rooms you can use as well to rest up in for tomorrow's journey." Sonia announced.

"What would we have for dinner?" I asked

She gave a dramatic pose, "Curry~"

"Ooh, it's powerful." I pretend to faint, her little smile too cute for this world. "I'm in. I love Curry."

"It's the only thing you eat." Hop shook his head.

"Correction, it's the only thing I know how to make." I stand, shaking my head.

"Only Curry?" Leon asked, "Your Mom only taught you one dish?"

I blink, "My mom only knows one dish."

"Oh…" Leon trailed off.

"Then are you gonna love my version of it!" Sonia slapped a hand on my shoulder. Retrieving my bag I take Umi's homework and scan it over. The squishy lines almost formed a coherent circle.

"Umi!" I praise, "Well done!"

Pleased, Umi wiggled his body a tad, handing his hard work over to Carn. She held it tight in her paws, eyes wide. Looking at Umi the two shared some pokemon sort of conversation which I think meant Umi was giving the picture to her.

Carn held it to her chest with a wide eyed expression, squeezing it close.

I guess she liked it?

"Here Hop, let me heal your pokemon for you. Especially Grookey..." Leon held out his hand.

"Thanks Lee," handing over his pokemon, Hop glanced back at me and mine. "I'm guessing Carn is okay?"

"Just hungry." I answer, hearing her growling stomach against my ear where she sat on my shoulder.

Hop shakes his head, "All three defeated by one pokemon..." he sighs, "You really are going to be one tough trainer, Byla."

"Haha, maybe." I smile. Please don't say that. You'll give Carn ideas...

Taking off my shoes once I was within the house I grunt when Leon and Hop rushed in behind me, shoving the other in a race towards the back room.

"No rough housing!" Sonia barked at them.

"We won't! Okay let's talk your route Hop!" Leon clicked his heels together. Which was oddly cute...

"Dunno if you should be helping me with directions, Lee." Hop snickered, pulling out his map and some markers to go over the best way to get through each route by Leon's suggestions.

"You two dorks have at it." Sonia bustled towards the kitchen, gathering ingredients and getting a large pot.

My pokemon on the other hand rushed to the back yard, following Hop's more or less wobbly but now healed pokemon. At least they could get along outside of the battle arena. Carn even seemed to even like Grookey, showing off the picture Umi had drawn for her. Grookey looked a little frazzled but eventually smiled and clapped at the art.

Cause that is what it was. Art~ My baby Umi was an artist!

As for me, I took this chance to just come to terms with some thoughts at the kitchen table. Tomorrow was my journey. It was really happening now. I've already had two battles after all. Couldn't really deny it anymore.

I leaned back to relax.

This was nice. Just being able to stay in one place and not worry about where I'll end up tomorrow.

Though… by this time tomorrow I'll be getting on the train to go into the unknown. Be sleeping in caves, and in the forest somewhere.

Great.

Hearing a buzzing noise I tilt my head in the direction, spotting Leon's phone on the table. Glancing around I realized he hadn't seemed to hear it.

Curious to who was texting him I see the name "Raihan"

Oh! One of the Gym leaders: Leon's rival~

"Hey Leon! You got a text-!" I cut off when my eyes happen to trail over the words.

" Hey, Babe! We still on for dinner tomorrow?"

I slap my hand over my mouth and sink back into my chair.

What what what what what what whattttt?

What did I just read?

Babe?

BABE ?

Friends didn't call each other that, right? Maybe it was just a tease?

Inching my chair away from the cursed device I run my mind through the options.

Raihan is just a dude with odd nicknames for people. Was messing with Leon and teasing him since he is single.

….What if Leon isn't actually single and is dating Raihan?

What was the truth? What was the lie?

In the midst of my thoughts Leon and Hop rushed back into the room, laughing and circling the table at the smell of dinner simmering on the stove. Coming back from the hallway with a recipe book Sonia inhales.

"Alright, it's coming along well. Just need to add some vegetables."

"Smells great Sonia." Hop praised, sitting next to me. I sat like a statue beside him, gawking at Leon from the corner of my eye as he lifted his phone.

He smiles.

Not just any smile either.

No, this was the smile of a love struck fool. I should know. I made that dumb face a lot.

With a soft exhale he types back a response. Noticing my staring he tilts my head. "Yes?"

Quick! Act casual! Say something!

"I like your phone case." I say, WAY louder than I needed to.

"Oh? Thanks." Leon wiggled it in his fingers, showing off the cool Charizard on the case cover. "Raihan got it for me as a gift."

"It looks awesome!" Hop grinned. "What a cool gift."

"Yeah." Leon brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, admiring the phone case. "Raihan has some good tastes." he smiles so warmly I thought my face was going to melt.

They were dating.

THEY WERE DATING.

Be cool. Be cool. Don't freak out. Don't squeal.

Be completely natural.

"Raihan is handsome!" I blurt out, because I'm dumb!

"Raihan is so handsome!" Sonia cut into the conversation with a squeal. "The blue of his eyes is like the ocean~"

"You think he's handsome?" Hop frowned at me, sounding annoyed.

"How could Byla not think he is handsome? He's one of Galar's most popular bachelors~ Along with Leon." Sonia twirled her cooking spoon. "Right Leon?"

Leon seemed tense for a moment, glancing away awkwardly. His smile was flustered and he spoke quietly. "Raihan is definitely handsome."

HYEEEEEEEEEEE

Information, that I probably wasn't supposed to know, has graced my life.

I don't know what to do with this realization of course.

What could I do? It wasn't my business, but man was it a gold mine.

My quiet years of secret fanfic writing were suddenly blooming before my eyes. Raihan and Leon. Leon and Raihan.

Lehan? Raion?

It doesn't even matter! It's awesome!

"What are you smiling about?" Hop asked me, curious.

"Nothing." I cover my mouth, glancing away.

Hop frowns, "Are you still thinking about Raihan?"

"No."

Hah, yeah I was.

"I'm just… eager for tomorrow." I lie. "One more night and then we are on our pokemon journey. Yay…"

Hop's smile perks up, "Hah we definitely are! You and me, we got this." he patted my back.

I gave a little nod in reply. "Yup."

The tapping of Leon's fingers against the phone had me glancing at him. His smile never faltered, eyes practically shining.

Oooh, this adventure as terrible as I expected it, just got a little more interesting.

* * *

**AND WE ARE DONE!~  
**Up next is the Wild Area~ And a new encounter that is quite odd~


End file.
